Love Finds All
by Revolutionaries14
Summary: Part 4 of my Care Bears series With a new Care Bear In the Kingdom of Caring True heart and Noble heart try to figure out who the parents are. Mean while Gentle heart has to finish up Innocent heart's Caring mission training Reviews always welcome
1. Loyalty at Work

The following day...

Proud Heart had to stay the night at her and Loyal's house because Loyal refused to let her leave, but she woke up before him, as usual and left. When he woke up and she was gone he wasn't surprised. He sighed and got up to take a shower and got dressed. Afterwards he ate breakfast when he suddenly remembered what he had promised Proud Heart he wiped his forehead and walked outside and headed straight for Brave Heart's house. After a few minutes of walking he finally arrived and knocked on the door which Brave Heart was reluctant to answer. And said "Hey Loyal."

Loyal looked around and said "Hey Brave Heart mind if I come in?"

Brave Heart shook his head and said "No come on in."

Loyal walked inside and Brave Heart closed the door and Loyal turned to him and said "Brave Heart we gotta stop."

Brave Heart raised an eyebrow and said "Stop what?"

Loyal sighed and said "Everything I'm asking nicely from one friend to another stop all the drama."

Brave Heart crossed his arms and said "Sorry Loyal but you don't call the shots."

Loyal sighed and said "I see."

And he began to walk to the door when suddenly turned and pinned Brave Heart against the wall and said "Listen, I don't usually do this as Bright Heart would say it's not in my nature but you're not just messing with me but my family and my family comes first."

Brave Heart nodded and said "So, what's your point?"

Loyal looked at him and said "Leave my family alone. Drop all the stuff you have on Proud Heart, Tenderheart, and Bright Heart and if I so much hear a word about it again you're not gonna like me very much."

Brave Heart chuckled and said "Well, aren't we violent today?"

Loyal gave him a look and said "Leave them alone Brave Heart understand?"

Brave Heart nodded and said "I will, but don't do this again Loyal it be a shame if your and Proud Heart's little secret got out."

Loyal looked into Brave Heart's eyes and said "What's gotten into you? You were never like this."

Brave Heart's eyes seemed to shift to Loyal and Brave Heart said "I...I...don't know."

Loyal let him go and said "Listen Brave Heart sorry but I'm loyal to my family more than I'm loyal to my friends kinda in the name."

Brave Heart nodded and said "I see that."

Loyal nodded and said "So, you'll stop all this?"

Brave Heart nodded and said "Yeah, yeah I don't know what came over me."

Loyal nodded back and left Brave Heart's house...

* * *

Noble Heart and True Heart had woken a few times due to the little cub but they still managed to get enough sleep and we're trying to figure out what to do. "We could always just ask Wish bear today of she wants to take care of him."'

True Heart sighed and said "I know but I'd like to think we have another plan in case she says no."

Noble Heart sighed and said "Yeah, I guess."

True Heart sighed and stood up to look at Noble Heart in the eye and said "What do you think she'll say?"

He shrugged and said "I don't know, but I think we should ask her first."

True Heart sighed and said "Yeah, I guess I do too. Alright I'll give her a call." And she walked out of the room.

Noble looked at the little cub that had another perplexed look on his face. Noble Heart smiled and said "I know buddy, the world is a confusing place."

The cub made a face and Noble Heart chuckled and sat down. When True Heart walked back in she found Noble Heart was watching the little cub and she smiled, Wish said she'd stop over soon so True Heart had a little time to kill. After a minute she said "Wish bear will be here soon."

Noble Heart looked at her and said "Okay, how she holding up?"

True Heart shrugged "She seems better but I'd have to see her to decide."

Noble Heart smiled and said "I think your worrying too much True Heart."

True Heart shrugged and said "I don't know. I mean Wish bear isn't irresponsible, immature or anything I guess I'm over protective."

Noble Heart kept his smile and said "Well, there is an old saying it takes a whole village to raise a child."

She smiled and said "I know."

She sat down next to him and said "Should we look for his parents?"

Noble Heart shrugged and said "I hate to say it but I don't think they are...around."

True Heart looked at him in horror and said "What makes you say that?"

He shrugged "I don't know I'm just saying Wish bear said that he was in the middle of nowhere and that no one was around so either he was abandoned or something happened..."

True Heart shook her head and said "I suppose. It wouldn't hurt though."

Noble Heart nodded and said "That's true."

True Heart sighed and smiled at the little cub who was still staring at them confused. When they heard a knock on the door True Heart said "I'll get it." And walked away.

Once she was gone Noble Heart picked up the cub and said "Come on let's see who's here."

And he followed True Heart to the door where he saw Wish bear who smiled and said "Hi Noble."

Noble Heart smiled and said "Hey Wish bear."

True Heart smiled and said "Come on in Wish bear want anything?"

Wish bear shook her head and said "No thanks." And walked inside.

The three of them then walked into the living room where they sat on the couch and Wish bear asked "So, how is the little guy?"

True Heart looked at Noble who said "He's fine, how are you?"

Wish nodded and said "Better, and that's good. Mind if I hold him?"

Noble shook his head and handed her the red cub which she seemed reluctant to take and said "Hey little dude."

The cub smiled at her and she seemed to be more upbeat. "So did you guys decide what we are gonna do with him?"

True Heart looked at Noble who said "Well, we thought on it and we figured we ask if you wanted to keep him?"

Wish bear looked at them and said "Really? Are you sure?"

They nodded and True Heart said "Well, you did find him and he seems to like you."

Wish bear smiled at the little guy and said "Yeah I guess"

She looked at them and said "Me and Bedtime actually talked about taking care of him and we decided yes, but can you watch him for like two days I just got to get everything sorted out and..."

Noble raised a hand and said "Say no more, we get it."

Wish bear smiled and said "Thanks, you guys gonna take him to Take Care or should I?"

They looked at each other and Noble said "We'll do it."

True Heart snickered and aid "More like I'll do it."

And she and Wish bear laughed but Noble Heart was not amused Wish bear smiled and said "Thank again I'm really sorry I just don't have my house prepared for him yet."

With a slight chuckle they both nodded and Wish handed the cub back to Noble Heart and said "I gotta go see ya guy's."

Noble Heart nodded and took the cub and said "Okay. Bye Wish."

Wish smiled and waved goodbye before she ran out the door...

* * *

Swift Heart woke up before Grumpy for the first time in a while and she looked at him with a smile. She snuck out of bed and tiptoed into his workshop. She didn't know what it was but she was drawn to that box. As she closed the door she went to the spot and grabbed the box this time she just spun the handle without looking it over and as she listened she seemed to relax. She smiled and began to zone out when she heard the door open and she half threw half set the box back and hid her hands behind her back. Grumpy pushed the door open and saw a smiling Swift Heart who said "Morning."

He gave her a look and said "Morning to you as well."

She was fiddling with her ring and she said "Sleep well?"

He crossed his arms and said "What do you think?"

She rolled her eyes and said "Oh Grumpy!"

And she gave him a kiss on the cheek before walking out of the room. Grumpy felt like she was up to something but he knew better than to ask. Swift Heart had gone into the kitchen where she grabbed an apple and started eating it. Grumpy walked back in, crossed his arms again and asked "So,why do you keep going into my workshop?"

Swift Heart tried to ignore him but failed "I'm just seeing what you're doing in there that's all."

Not convinced he tried to push a little "Swift Heart if there is something you want from there all you gotta do is ask."

She rubbed the back of her neck and said "I...don't want anything but if I do I'll ask."

Grumpy nodded and asked "What do you want for breakfast?"

She shrugged and said "Pancakes?"

He nodded and started to get the ingredients he needed then asked her "How did you sleep?"

She shrugged and said "Fine, though it was a first waking up before you."

He nodded and said "You sure you feel okay."

He said with a laugh and she punch his arm lightly.

Swift Heart smiled and said "So, what do you plan on doing today?"

He shrugged and said "Not too sure."

She sighed and said "I think I'm just gonna stay at home."

Grumpy nodded and said "Well, I got Caring mission duty so I'll be home by one."

She nodded and Grumpy poured the pancake batter into a pan...


	2. Doctor's Appointment

Loyal decided he wanted to cover all his bases and drove up to Good Luck's house and knocked on the door.

Good Luck opened the door and said "Oh hey Loyal."

Loyal smiled and said "Hey Good Luck, we need to talk."

Good Luck nodded and let him in. Loyal sighed and said to him "Good Luck, we gotta stop everything."

Good Luck looked at him confused and said "What do you mean?"

Loyal sighed and said "Look I already talked to Brave Heart and he said he was gonna stop the whole court thing."

Good Luck looked at him funny and said "What? Why?"

Loyal sighed and said "Because I say so."

Good Luck shook his head and said "Alright."

Loyal sighed and said "Oh I almost forgot."

Loyal got close to Good Luck and said "I hear one word of our little secret, I'm not gonna be too friendly."

Good Luck stuck his hands up and said "Why so aggressive?"

Loyal smiled and said "Part of loyalty is protecting the ones your loyal to even if you gotta get your hands dirty."

Good Luck nodded and said "Okay, okay! Made your point!"

Loyal tilted his head and said "I had better." And walked out Good Luck's front door.

Good Luck sighed and said to himself "What a mess." Before returning to his living room...

* * *

True Heart was still at home with the red cub trying to get a hold of Take Care to no avail. And to make matters worse the cub was getting anxious and True Heart wasn't gonna have any of it. "Hey, Take Care call me!"

And she hung up as the cub started moving and she had to pick him and while she tried again. As she waited the cub began to cry and she bounced him with one hand to calm him down and it seemed to help. She sighed and she got lucky again because Take Care actually answered. "Hello?"

True Heart seemed to pop up "Hey, Take Care were have you been I've been trying to get a hold of you for a good fifteen minutes!"

Take Care was surprised and said "Oh I'm sorry I had to take care, ha, of something."

True Heart rolled her eyes and said "Very funny well is it okay if I stop over?"

Take Care said "Not at all."

True Heart sighed in relief and said "Okay, be there really soon." And she hung up.

She then looked at the cub and said "Lets go see Take Care."

And they walked out the door.

After she buckled the little cub in she hopped into the drives seat and smiling at him and saying "Ready?"

He looked at her and she shrugged "Guess that's a yes." And she drove off.

As she landed the cloud car she sighed to herself and said "This is gonna be fun."

And got out of her cloud car and picked up the cub then knocked on Take Care's door and Take Care opened it and said "Hey Truuuuu..."

She stopped when she saw the cub and said "Who is that?"

True Heart smiled and said "Wish bear found him and he needs an exam."

Take Care head began to spin and she said "I see, um come...come on in."

And True Heart walked inside and Take Care closed the door then said "True Heart I'm not exactly a pediatrician."

True Heart shrugged and said "I know but I can't exactly go down to Earth and no one else here has medical experience or equipment."

Take Care sighed and said "Well, let me see him."

True Heart handed her the cub and Take Care looked him over a little before saying "Well, he's not malnourished, no prolonged exposure to the sun I hope."

True Heart shook her head and said "Not to my knowledge Wish bear said that she got a call to the middle of no where and found him."

Take Care nodded and said "He eating?"

True Heart nodded and said "Also he slept well it seemed."

Take Care made a face and said "Thats good well he's fine physically, did Wish see the mother or father?"

True Heart shook her head and said "No, she just found him."

Take Care then asked "Did he seem sad at all?"

True Heart stood up and said "No, other than crying a little he seemed rather happy."

Take Care made a face and said "Well, he seems friendly enough usually when a child or cub is abandoned or something they are very hostile to strangers."

True Heart shrugged and said "He was rather suspicious to us but when Wish stopped by he perked up."

Take Care nodded and said "He probably has a bond with her." She tickled his stomach and the cub giggled.

True Heart smiled and said "That's what I assumed happened."

Take Care smiled at the cub and said "He'll be fine though Wish bear probably gonna have to get off Star-o-scope duty for a little while because I don't think it's a good idea to leave him alone for awhile."

True Heart nodded and picked up the cub while saying "Well, we'd better go. Thanks Take Care."

Take Care nodded but just before they left she asked "He got a name?"

True Heart shrugged and said "I think I'll leave that up to Wish bear."

Take Care nodded and True Heart left...

* * *

Tenderheart had woken up before Harmony and was in her kitchen looking for something to eat while Harmony woke up and looked around she sighed and got out of bed and threw on her house coat and walked out of the room. She walked into the kitchen and leaned on the wall and said "What cha doing?"

Tenderheart jumped and blushed a little "Sorry, I was a just looking for a snack."

She smiled and said "Top cupboard." He nodded and opened up the cupboard to find a few boxes.

He grabbed one and began to eat while he asked "So, how'd you sleep?"

She chuckled and said "Fine, you?"

He shrugged and said "Great, so what are you gonna do today?"

She shrugged "I don't know, I figured I'd go see what Funshine and Playful Heart are up to."

He nodded and said "Yeah, they've been even more secretive than usual."

She nodded and said "Should I type up a report captain?"

He shook his head and said "Hardy har har."

She smiled and said "Seriously should I bring back a report of some sort?"

He shook his head "No, it's not like I'm gonna conspire against them."

She chuckled and said "I know just thought I'd ask."

He rolled his eyes and said "Does everyone think I'm like that?"

She looked away and said "Maybe."

Then she walked over to her fridge and grabbed something before closing it. He shook his head and said "Look so I'm responsible so what? Never hurt anyone. "

Harmony shrugged and said "They know just never crossed anyone's mind that you know how to have fun."

He sighed and said "Well, I do."

She put her hands up and said "Never said you didn't."

He put his hands on a chair and starred at her and she looked at him and said "What?"

He said "You don't believe me."

She shook her head and said "No! Well..."

He gave her a look and she sighed "Okay! Okay! Yes!"

He snapped his fingers and said "I knew it!"

She gave him a look and said "It doesn't matter! I don't care if you don't act fun all the time!"

He sighed and looked at her and said "Really?"

She nodded and said "Yeah, Heck we all know how annoying Funshine is."

Tenderheart sighed and said "I guess, but I could change!"

Harmony put a finger on his lips and said "Then I wouldn't love you so much."

And she gave him a kiss...

* * *

Grumpy was suspicious of Swift Heart but he knew she would throw him out if he pushed her so he had to be sneaky. While she ate breakfast he had said he wanted to check on something and walked into his workshop to snoop. As he looked around for what she was so interested in he tried to explain it all to himself. After a few minutes he walked out empty handed and asked "So, why again do you keep going into my workshop?"

Swift Heart looked at him and said "Just looking is all."

He nodded and said "Swift Heart I'm not dumb. If there is something in there you have a question about, just tell me."

She blushed a little and said "Nothing, why does it bother you?"

Grumpy shook his head and sat down "No, no, no, I'm just perplexed is all."

She sighed and said "Grumpy, I'm just..."

He waited and she said "Okay, I'm just going in there because there is this little...music...box."

Grumpy was confused then the thought hit him and his face dropped. "Oh that thing..."

She looked at him and said "Yeah, that thing. I wanna know the significance of it."

He started tapping a foot and he said "That is...a very big question."

She gave him a look and touched his hand and he relaxed "The box is...something I got from my mother."

Swift Heart sat back and said "Your mother?"

Grumpy nodded and said "Yeah, I know unbelievable."

She nodded and he sighed "I'll explain, when Noble and True Heart found me as a cub I had a few things near me the music box, a toy, and a note. They grabbed me and read the note which said the music box was to go with me. Obviously I was too young to carry it or take care of it, so Noble Heart watched it for me till I was old enough."

She nodded and asked "And the toy?"

He smiled and said "I got it stowed away somewhere."

She smiled back and said "That's good, but why hide it?"

He shrugged and said "I'm saving it."

She tilted her head and asked "For?"

He winked at her and said "You'll see."

And he got up and she asked "Where you going?"

He sighed sarcastically and said "To my wonderful job of Caring duty."

She chuckled and said "I see, well I'll be at home all day probably."

He nodded and walked out the door and she got up and walked into their bedroom and picked up the phone...


	3. Forgiveness

Proud Heart was out for a stroll but her ankles started getting sore and when she turned around there was Loyal running after her out of breath.

She shook her head and crossed her arms and he stopped in front of her and said "I...a...sorry..."

She gave him a look and said "For?"

He kept breathing funny and heaved out "About...everything..." She sighed and let him catch his breath.

When he did he took her hands and said "Proud Heart, I'm sorry, I'm sorry I went to the other side, I'm sorry I gave you that grin, and I'm really sorry.." he looked around as did she and he whispered "About our little secret."

She blushed and said "I know you are."

He gave her a smile and said "Please forgive me."

She opened her mouth and said "Loyal, I..."

he suddenly kissed her and said "Please."

She felt her lower chin quiver and she said "I...I don't know."

He put his hands on her cheeks and looked her in the eye and said "I love you."

She made a weird sound and said "I love you too."

And she gave him another kiss...

* * *

True Heart was back at home with the cub and he seemed hungry. So she carried him over to the counter where she looked around for something for him to eat. She kept looking but couldn't find anything so she walked over to the fridge and opened it. As soon as she opened it she found some formula in a bottle. And picked up the bottle and filled up a bowl with arm water and put it in then she set a timer for fifteen minutes. As she waited for the formula to heat up the cub began to cry so she bounced him saying "Shhh, sweetheart I know I know."

This seemed to calm him down and she sighed in relief. "Man, and I thought you were gonna go easy on me."

She smiled at him and he smiled back with joy. She wasn't sure what to do so she walked over to their kitchen table and set him down in his high chair before turning back to the timer and saw she had only fourteen minutes to go. True Heart shook her head but sat back down in front of the cub and asking him "Well, what do you wanna do?"

He tilted his head at her and she sighed "Same here sweetie."

She smiled and sighed she couldn't fathom who'd wanna give up such a cute child but she knew better then to think about it. As they waited for a few minutes in awkward silence True Heart tried to think what she and Noble Heart were gonna do to find his parents she'd told Noble Heart looking couldn't hurt but how was the real question. She sighed and tickled the cubs stomach causing him to giggle she laughed too and said "I hope my cub is like you sweet, quiet, and just so cute!" And she pinched his cheek.

Suddenly the timer went off and she stood up and walked over to the bottle and grabbed it she turned back and picked up the cub. She first tested it on her arm and decided it wasn't too hot. Then she put the bottle in his mouth and he began to suck. She rocked him a little and hummed a tune she had done for the other's when they were small. She smiled and kept going when she heard the door open and she turned to see Noble Heart. She smiled and said "Hey, just giving him something to eat."

Noble Heart smiled and said "That's good, how did he do at his appointment?"

True Heart kept smiling at the cub and said "He's healthy. Nothing serious."

True Heart then removed the bottle from the cubs mouth and began to burp him. The little cub burped a bit loud causing Noble Heart to chuckled and then say "Well, that's good."

Noble Heart then wiggled his finger in front of the cub causing him to laugh and reach for it. Noble Heart smiled and said "You know True Heart I think this is gonna be a wonderful experience for everyone."

True Heart raised an eyebrow and said "Assuming they all stop fighting. You dealt with it right?"

Noble Heart blushed and said "Of course I did hehehe..."

She raised an eyebrow but Noble was saved by the cub waving his hands around. True Heart sighed and said "You probably wanna take a nap huh?"

The cub smiled and True Heart looked at Noble and said "Better have dealt with it Noble."

Noble Heart nodded and then as soon as True Heart was gone said "Oh I'm so dead..."

* * *

Swift Heart was still at home playing a video game and watching the clock. Grumpy had been gone for a few minutes but she wanted to be extra cautious about it. She sighed and looked around completely abandoning the game. After a minute of agony she got up and walked into the kitchen to grab a bite to eat. As she looked around so couldn't seem to find anything and suddenly felt her phone vibrate. She pulled it out of her pocket and saw she'd gotten a text from Cheer bear to come over. She sighed and said aloud "I wonder how Cheery's doing anyways."

And she grabbed a carrot and walked out her door. Usually she'd walk or run but she felt like driving was the better idea this time and hopped in her cloud car. As soon as she got in she seemed to speed off. As she drove she was thinking about that darn music box again. Not sure why she was though. Usually something like this would just blow over but it couldn't. Why is it only Grumpy seemed to have something with him from his "past" life? To her knowledge there was nothing with her when Noble and True Heart found her! She sighed and kept driving. It's not like Noble Heart and True Heart had found something and hid it. She landed her cloud car and hopped out she then walked up to the door and knocked on the door. Cheer opened the door and said "Swift Heart! How are you?"

Swift Heart smiled and said "Hey Cheer, I'm great, what do you need?"

Cheer motioned for her to come inside and said "I don't need anything but last time I saw you you were in tears and losing your mind."

Swift Heart rolled her eyes and said "Oh please I always get over it."

Cheer chuckled and said "Yeah with some help from Grumpy."

Swift Heart blushed a little and said "I suppose, so how are you?"

She asked leaning on Cheer's wall. Cheer smiled and said "I'm wonderful! And a little irradiated at the same time."

Swift Heart snickered and said "Why?"

Cheer sighed and said "I may have asked Champ a question that he's split on."

Swift Heart crossed her arms and said "Come on it can't be that bad."

Cheer raised an eyebrow and said "I'm inclined to disagree."

Swift Heart sighed and said "Okay, what do you need me to do?"

Cheer smiled and said "Just talk to him see what's on his mind."

Swift Heart thought about it and said "I suppose I could try."

Cheer smiled and cheered giving Swift Heart a hug cause Swift Heart to say "Woah, easy Cheer."

Cheer blushed and said "Sorry, sorry just thanks."

Swift Heart lifted a hand and said "Not a problem. However because I am a curious rabbit I'll ask what's the catch?"

Cheer shook her head and said "No catch, honest."

Swift Heart was still suspicious but shrugged and said "Okay, I'll talk to him."

Cheer again smiled and said "Thank you so much."

Swift Heart then walked out of Cheer's door waving...

* * *

Loyal and Proud Heart were on their way back to their house hand in hand. Loyal looked at Proud Heart and asked "How are you feeling?" She blushed a little and said "I'm fine Loyal, How about you?"

He smiled and said "Couldn't be happier if I tried."

Proud Heart smiled and said "Oh why is that?"

He gave her a look and he said "I'm with the girl of my dreams that's all I need."

Proud Heart blushed more and said "Oh stop!"

He chuckled and said "But I am I mean who wouldn't with someone like you."

She smacked his shoulder and they both laughed. They walked for a little more before they arrived back home and Loyal opened the door and Proud Heart walked in. Loyal shut the door and said "Ah home sweet home."

Proud Heart gave him a look and he shrugged and said "Sorry."

She shook her head and said "I know so what on your agenda today?"

He thought for a moment then shrugged and said "Nothing really, I mean I already did what I was gonna so I'm free."

Proud Heart nodded and said "Same here."

They both thought for a minute then Proud Heart said "Wanna see what True heart and Noble heart are planning?"

Loyal shrugged "Why not?"

And the two changed clothes and walked out their door...


	4. A Quiz

Harmony was on her way to Funshine and Playful's when a thought rolled across her mind. "Wonder what they're up to?"

She shrugged though and knocked on the door. When the door opened Funshine answered and said "Hey Harmony come on in." And moved away so that Harmony could get inside.

Harmony walked in and Funshine asked "What's happening?"

Harmony shrugged and said "Nothing just seeing what you're up to."

She smiled and said "Nothing, how about you?"

Harmony smiled and said "Same, just spent some time with Tenderheart."

Funshine smiled and said "Wait really? And it was fun?"

Harmony crossed her arms and said "What's that supposed to mean?"

Funshine put her hands up and said "Nothing, just asking he's usually so uptight."

Harmony rolled her eyes and said "Maybe I like that."

Funshine chuckled and said "Yeah, okay." And patted her shoulder.

Harmony chuckled too and asked "So, where's Playful Heart?"

Funshine shrugged and said "He went out."

Harmony shook her head and said "Typical."

Funshine laughed and said "Well, want a snack or something?"

Harmony smiled and said "Sure what you got?"

Funshine thought for a moment and said "We should have some banana bread."

Harmony raised and lowered her eyebrows and said "Sounds great." And the two walked into Funshine's kitchen and Funshine began to look around.

Harmony just looked at some pictures they had and laughed. "I remember this."

Funshine turned to see she was looking at the photo that she had taken when Playful Heart had thrown water balloons at Grumpy. She laughed and walked over "Yeah, Grumpy was pretty mad good thing Playful can climb."

Harmony smiled and said "Yeah, I remember Grumpy was so embarrassed because we had to go to Earth and his pants were soaked."

Harmony shook her head and said "Yeah can't believe he and Swift Heart got married."

Funshine raised an eyebrow and said "Why is that surprising? They always have liked each other."

Harmony shrugged "I don't mean that I mean how quickly, no pun intended, I mean didn't they go out then disappear. Then come back, and bam! their married!"

Funshine shrugged and said "I suppose so, ha maybe they..."

Harmony looked at her and said "What?"

Funshine shook her head and said "Never mind."

Harmony was suspicious and asked "Maybe they what?"

Funshine sighed and said "I don't know. Maybe Grumpy and Swift Heart...you know."

Harmony suddenly caught on and said "No way! Swift Heart? Never."

Funshine shrugged and said "Oh well, have you hung out with Innocent at all?"

Harmony shrugged "A little she strikes me as very..."

Funshine waited and Harmony said "Private."

Funshine nodded and said "Pretty amazing though I mean another lion? Or rather she's a lioness. Here in Care-a-lot? Amazing."

Harmony smirked and said "I guess, I mean this has never really happened before."

Funshine chuckled and said "I'm sure it's a onetime thing."

Harmony smiled back and said "Yeah, bizarre though."

Funshine nodded and went back and grabbed a plate and handed it to Harmony saying "Help yourself."

And Harmony cut off and put a few slices of banana bread on her plate before walking back to Funshine who was looking at some other photos. "Ah Harmony remember this?"

Harmony blushed a little and said "I sure do, you and Playful messed with my microphone so I sounded like Bright Heart."

Funshine shrugged and said "It wasn't personal, and it was funny."

Harmony rolled her eyes and said "Maybe a little." And the two laughed.

Harmony sighed and said "One day, someone gonna get back at you two."

Funshine chuckled and said "People already have."

Harmony laughed and said "How'd it feel being on the other end of the stick."

Funshine shot her a look and said "Not as much fun, but none the less it was refreshing to not have to do all the hard work."

Harmony chuckled and said "Yeah, you know we should plan something for everyone a little surprise."

Funshine raised an eyebrow and asked "What exactly would we do?"

Harmony thought on it and said "I'm not sure but something nice."

Funshine made a face and said "You know I have just the idea."

And she motioned for Harmony to follow...

* * *

Gentle Heart was in her living room reading a book when she heard a knock on the door. She got up and answered it and saw Innocent Heart. "Hey Innocent what are you doing here?"

Innocent Heart smiled and said "Nothing just came over to ask...um..."

Gentle Heart decided to wait and Innocent said "Well, I know you've been sidetracked badly but can...we carry on with my Caring mission training?"

Gentle Heart nodded and said "Yeah no problem come on in."

And Innocent walked inside and said "Sorry if I'm bothering you."

Gentle Heart shook her head and said "Its no bother."

Innocent sat down and Gentle Heart grabbed a piece of paper and said "Okay, so I have this small one paged quiz. Now I know your probably not crazy about it but I have to do this."

Innocent nodded and Gentle Heart handed her the paper and a pencil. "Now, just answer the questions and then hand it back to me and I'll read over then see if we can move on or not okay?"

Innocent Heart nodded and "Sounds great." And Innocent began to work on the questions.

After a few minutes Innocent finished and Gentle Heart took the paper and began to read it over and Innocent began to sweat. After a minute Gentle Heart said "Alright, so you've got down the basics which is what this quiz was for."

Innocent sighed and smiled and Gentle Heart went on "Now we get into the harder stuff, now don't panic if you want to take a break anytime to get your bearings that's fine."

Innocent nodded and said "Okay, so what do I gotta do?"

Gentle Heart sighed and said "So, to sum it up I'm gonna have to go over human psychology with you now much like our own the human mind is very complex and very difficult to get heck sometimes even we don't know how to handle it."

Innocent gulped a bit but nodded Gentle Heart sighed and said "Okay, so I want you know some of us, not gonna name names, failed this at least once."

Innocent smiled and said sarcastically "That's reassuring."

Gentle Heart smiled and said "Don't worry you'll be fine."

Innocent nodded and said "Okay, I think I'm ready."

Gentle Heart nodded again and sat down next to her and said "Okay, three answers, so to start with if you see someone crying at a school what do you assume?"

Innocent thought for a moment then said "Besides the obvious?"

Gentle Heart nodded "Okay, so they are crying so obvious they are sad, they are at a school so they must have at least one friend nearby, I would assume based on how they are dressed that either they are bullied, got in a fight with their friend, or..."

Gentle Heart waited and Innocent started to concentrate and said "They um...they..."

Gentle Heart said "That they..."

Innocent couldn't think of the answer and said "I don't know."

Gentle rubbed her back and said "That's okay, the final answer was that they did bad on an assignment or test and their parents might be mad."

Innocent sighed, she should have known!

Gentle smiled and said "Its okay, next one, one answer, a little boy is sad at a playground because no one will play with him what do you do?"

Innocent thought this was easy "Simple you'd play with him cheer him up."

Gentle Heart made a face and said "That's a good answer however it's wrong."

Innocent's face dropped and she said "Really?"

Gentle Heart nodded "Although it would cheer the boy up it didn't help him meet the other children and he'd be right back in the same situation."

Innocent sighed and said "Okay, sorry I should have known that!"

Gentle Heart shook her head and said "Hey, it's okay you know that saying?"

Innocent looked at her and shook her head. Gentle Heart smiled and said "If at first you don't succeed try, try, again."

Innocent smiled and said "Thanks Gentle Heart."

Gentle Heart nodded and moved on to the next question...

* * *

Wish Bear was back home she hadn't told Bedtime about the cub yet even though they had talked about it. She was in the living room when Bedtime walked inside with a yawn and said "Hey."

Wish bear jumped up and said "Hey Bedtime!"

Bedtime raised an eyebrow and said "You seem rather happy."

Wish bear turned it down a little and said "Yeah, sorry but I got news."

Bedtime raised an eyebrow and said "What is it?"

Wish bear walked up to him and whispered into his ear and his eyes shot open and he said "Really!"

She nodded he smiled and gave her a kiss. She smiled back and said "Yes really! Can you believe it!"

Bedtime still had a big grin on his face and said "That's great, but we need a lot of things do we not?"

Wish bear shrugged and said "So what!? I can pick up a crib today and a few other things."

Bedtime nodded and said "I can paint the spare room I have."

Wish bear squealed and said "See? Come on! If we work quick I can get him from Noble and True Heart's in two days."

Bedtime nodded and said "Okay, wanna go to Earth together?"

She smiled and said "Of course."

And she took his hand and the two walked out the door.


	5. The Accident

Bright Heart was taking a walk when he saw Playful Heart, Bright Heart was about to wave when Playful Heart said "Bright Heart! I need your help!"

Bright Heart was confused but just shrugged and said "What's the problem?"

Playful Heart motioned for Bright Heart to follow and said "I'll show you."

Bright Heart nodded and followed Playful. As they walked Bright Heart asked "What's the big deal Playful?"

Playful hushed him and said "I'll tell you when we get there." Bright Heart sighed and kept going.

Soon they arrived at Playful Heart's house and walked inside. "Okay, can you tell me now?"

Playful Heart nodded and said "Alright I kinda need your advice rather than your help."

Bright Heart blushed a little but said "My advice on what?"

Playful Heart rubbed the back of his head and said "I wanna throw a little surprise party for Funshine."

Bright Heart tilted his head and said "Why do you need my advice for that?"

Playful Heart blushed and said "Well, I kinda get side tracked with these types of things."

Bright Heart chuckled and said "You don't say."

Playful Heart rolled his eyes and said "Look Funshine's birthday is in a few days and if I don't throw a party for her she'll hate me forever!"

Bright Heart shook his head and said "Come on."

Playful Heart crossed his arms and Bright Heart sighed "Alright, but I'm still confused on what exactly you need my advice on."

Playful Heart sighed and said "How do I stay on task?"

Bright Heart thought for a moment and said "Honestly, I'd suggest getting help in preparing this party."

Playful Heart crossed his arms again and said "What's that supposed to mean?"

Bright Heart sighed and said "Playful Heart, you're not exactly the most...serious person. But if you get someone else to help you I'm pretty sure you'll be fine."

Playful Heart rolled his eyes and said "I guess, okay maybe I do need your help."

Bright Heart laughed and said "I suppose you do."

Playful Heart smiled and said "I would appreciate it."

Bright Heart sighed and said "I guess I could."

Playful gave him a hug and said "Thanks!"

Bright Heart shook his head and said "You're welcome."

Playful Heart let go of him and said "Sorry, just I really want to make her happy."

Bright Heart smiled and said "I understand Playful Heart."

Playful Heart nodded and said "Well, thanks anyways."

Bright Heart nodded back and said "So, what exactly do you have in mind?"

Playful Heart smiled and said "I'll show you." And the two walked out the door..

* * *

Loyal and Proud Heart were nearly at True Heart and Noble Heart's house. Which made Proud Heart rather happy she didn't like being on her feet too much anymore. Loyal looked at her and said "You know I can carry you."

She looked at him and said "Really?"

He nodded and she shook her head and said "Okay."

And she hopped into his arms and he grunted a little and said "Oh you've gotten..."

She looked at him and he said "Nothing, this is nothing I love you."

She shook her head and Loyal kept walking to True Heart and Noble Heart's front door. Once they got there he set Proud Heart down and knocked on the door. He smiled at Proud Heart and she smiled back. Noble Heart opened the door and said "Loyal Heart! Proud Heart! What are you two doing here?"

Proud Heart looked at Loyal who said "We just wanted to pay a visit."

Noble Heart took a deep breath and said "Well, come on in." Proud Heart and Loyal Heart walked inside and into their living room.

They sat down and Proud Heart sighed in relief while Noble Heart said "I just gotta go get True Heart." And he walked away.

Proud Heart smiled and kissed Loyal Heart on the cheek causing him to blush. "What was that for?"

She blushed a little too and said "You apologizing it's my way of saying thanks."

Loyal Heart smiled and said "Well, at least I know I'm fully forgiven."

She rolled her eyes and said "Don't ruin it."

He shrugged and put an arm around her and she leaned on his shoulder. Noble Heart and True Heart walked back in and True Heart said "Hey, guys." They smiled and waved.

True Heart and Noble Heart sat down and True Heart asked "So, what do you guys need?"

Proud Heart shrugged and said "Well, I was just curious as to what the other..."

She looked around and whispered "expecting family is doing."

True Heart chuckled and said "We're fine. How about you?"

Proud Heart smiled and said "We're great, I'm a little stressed and way annoyed but other than that life's treating me well."

Loyal Heart was sweating a little but he said "Hope you're not annoyed with me."

She shook her head and said "Of course not."

True Heart rolled her eyes and said "So, I hear that all the trouble is over with."

Noble Heart stiffened a little but immediately relaxed when Loyal said "Yeah, everything got resolved."

True Heart smiled and said "That's fantastic."

And she gave Noble a look of approval. He sighed and asked "So, how are you two holding up?"

Loyal let Proud Heart answer and she said "We're fine."

True Heart smiled and said "That's good, I was beginning to think the whole thing was gonna drive you two apart."

Proud Heart chuckled and said "Nah, I can't give up Loyal Heart."

True Heart laughed and said "Yeah, same with Noble."

Noble Heart and Loyal blushed a little but kept their cool. "So...a...anything new happen with you guys?" Loyal asked.

Noble Heart looked at True Heart who sighed and said "Well, I'll show you something." And she got, up then left...

* * *

Grumpy was at the Hall of Hearts with Tenderheart going over some boring paper work when Tenderheart asked out of the blue "How's Swift Heart?"

Grumpy crossed his arms and said "To my knowledge stressed."

Tenderheart rolled his eyes and said "I'm just asking Grumpy."

Grumpy shook his head and said "Everyone is, what they don't think she's happy or something?"

Tenderheart sighed and said "Not at all but last we saw she had shoved you away from her at your guy's wedding."

Grumpy mumbled something and said "It was nothing I dealt with it."

Tenderheart shook his head and said "Come on Grumpy, at least open up to me."

Grumpy rolled his eyes and said "Why should I?"

Tenderheart raised an eyebrow and said "Because Grumpy we're family and you're the closest I've got to an actual brother."

Grumpy shook his head and said "I suppose, okay look she fine alright? I just wish people would back off a little you know?"

Tenderheart smiled reassuringly and said "I understand but we're all just concerned."

Grumpy sighed and said "I know but if everyone doesn't think I can protect and comfort her then what does..."

Grumpy stopped talking and Tenderheart said "What does what?"

Grumpy got a sad look on his face and said "Then what does she think?"

Tenderheart got up and sat next to Grumpy and said "Look, Swift Heart's crazy about you and you're crazy about her, I'm pretty sure she could care less about what other think."

Grumpy shrugged and said "You still didn't answer my question."

Tenderheart sighed and said "Look, if what you say is true then she knows you can at least comfort her. And from what I've seen she doesn't really need protection from anyone."

Grumpy smirked, which he usually only ever did when Swift Heart was around and said "Thanks Tenderheart."

Tenderheart smiled and said "No problem, besides your married you should be happy, maybe not publicly, but happy none the less."

Grumpy looked at him and said "Don't push it."

Tenderheart put his hand up and said "Okay." And went back to his seat.

A few awkward minutes passed by and Grumpy asked "So, how are things with you and Harmony?"

Tenderheart smiled and said "If I stop putting work before her we'd both be happy."

Grumpy raised an eyebrow and said "I'm not one for advice, or motivational speeches. But tell me about it."

Tenderheart sighed and said "Okay, so maybe I work too much, and obviously she hates that, but its not like I love my work more than her!"

Grumpy nodded and said "Go on."

Tenderheart shook his head and said "So I felt terrible about it so I spent the day with her yesterday and..."

Grumpy raised an eyebrow and said "And?"

Tenderheart sighed and said "It was exhilarating! I'd never really felt that way before it's only peace, no responsibility, deadlines, or anything. And to make it even better I was me! I didn't have to pretend like you see in the movies."

Grumpy nodded and said "So, what's the problem?"

Tenderheart shook his head and said "Its not fair to her."

Grumpy raised an eyebrow and said "What do you mean?"

Tenderheart shook his head and said "I mean she constantly wants to hang out but I'm always busy and the one time I do it's the greatest experience of my life and all I can think is..."

Grumpy waited a minute and Tenderheart said "When am I ever gonna do this again?"

Grumpy never one to give relationship advice said "Well, when are you?"

Tenderheart raised an eyebrow and asked "What?"

Grumpy shrugged and said "Well I mean you are the decider of when, where, and what goes on in your relationship, no wait I mean you two are, so use that. Don't go overboard though, I mean drop work to hang out with her every now and then."

Tenderheart nodded slightly but asked "But how do I know when to drop work for her?"

Grumpy chuckled and said "Come on Tenderheart, do really need me to answer that?"

Tenderheart waited for a minute then Grumpy said "Look, use common sense! That's all it takes."

Tenderheart shrugged and said "Yeah, thanks Grumpy."

And he stood up and grabbed his coat and Grumpy asked "Where you going?"

Tenderheart smiled and said "I'm gonna take her to the park."

Grumpy actually could be heard laughing out loud at that moment, not because what Tenderheart had said was funny but because someone had actually listened to his advice...

* * *

Swift Heart was finally at Champ's front door and she knocked on it and began to wait when Champ opened the door he said "Oh hi Sports fan!"

Swift Heart smiled and said "Hey Champ."

Champ smiled and said "You need something?"

Swift Heart nodded and said "Um yeah, I need to talk to you."

Champ smiled and said "Oh well I was about to go for a jog if you wanna join me."

Swift Heart for the first time in her life was about to say no to a run, which was weird, but she said "Sure."

Champ nodded and handed her a water bottle and the two began to go at a steady pace. "So, sports fan what do need to talk to me about?"

Swift Heart sighed and said "Cheer sent me."

Champ nearly stopped but kept going and seemed to pick up speed. "Did she?"

Swift Heart started to go faster too and said "Yeah, she wants to know what's on your mind."

Champ again began to go faster and said "Look, what's on my mind right now really should only be said between me and Cheer, no offense."

Swift Heart started to go faster too and said "None taken, but Champ she's really desperate to know."

Going even faster Champ said "Look, Swift Heart tell her I'm not sure if..."

Swift Heart waited a second but suddenly Champ wasn't jogging he was running so Swift Heart began to run as well and Champ said "I'm not sure if now is the best time."

Swift Heart nodded and they for a few minutes before she asked "Champ?"

He looked at her "Yeah?"

She sighed and said "Mind if I ask?"

He shook his head and said "Cheer wants to have a kid."

Swift Heart was in shock that she didn't even notice the hole she tripped into...


	6. The Injury

Champ stopped dead in his tracks when he heard Swift Heart yell and went right back to Swift Heart's side while she was holding her ankle. Champ ran next to her and said "You okay sports fan?"

Swift Heart suddenly was extremely angry and yelled "Do I look okay?"

Champ shrugged and said "Let me see."

Swift Heart let go of her ankle and set her head against the ground while Champ looked at it and hissed saying "That's not good."

Swift Heart lifted her head and said "What? What's not good?"

Champ made a face and said "I think it might be broken."

Swift Heart shook her head and said "Oh no!"

Champ shook his head and said "We should probably take you to Take Care like now."

Swift Heart nodded and said "Call her on my cell phone." And she handed him her phone and he dialed her number.

Champ waited a few moments but there wasn't an answer. Swift Heart had a searing pain in her ankle and Swift Heart was worried Champ was right because something definitely felt out-of-place. She laid her head back down and said "Champ?"

Champ looked at her said "Yeah?"

She took a deep breath and said "Do not tell Grumpy."

Champ nodded and said "Okay."

Swift Heart began to cry and she wiped a tear away and said "Champ think you can carry me?"

He nodded and stood up before leaning down and scooping Swift Heart in both of his arms and walked towards Take Care's house. Swift Heart cursed under her breath and said "This is not good."

Champ nodded and said "You're right sports fan. Look maybe it's not as bad as it looks."

Swift Heart smiled and said "You're a bad liar Champ, but thanks."

Champ smiled back. After a few minutes of walking Champ arrived at Take Care's door. He knocked on it to the best of his ability and waited a few second before Take Care opened the door and said "Hey Champ...Swift Heart what did you do now!?"

Swift Heart chuckled and said "A little running accident that's all."

Take Care shook her head and said "Bring her on in." And Champ walked inside the house.

Take Care pointed to her couch and said "Gently! Put her on the couch I gotta get some stuff." And she walked away.

Champ put Swift Heart on the couch and asked "Anything I can get for ya sports fan?"

Swift Heart pointed to a pillow on the ground that was just out of her reach. Champ grabbed it and handed it to her and she put it behind her head and seemed to relax, a little. Take Care came back out with a few thing, one being a pillow that she carefully slipped under Swift Heart's ankle. She then pulled out a tiny x-Ray and looked at Swift Heart's ankle. Swift Heart even though it was extremely painful said "Give it to me straight doc."

Take Care chuckled and said "It's broken alright, but not severely damaged I'd say you'll be up and running in a few months."

Swift Heart shot her head up and said "A few months!"

Take Care shrugged and said "Sorry Swift Heart, walking on it is a bad idea I'd advised just staying at home with a few books and movies."

Swift Heart shook her head and said "Take Care! There's gotta be something!"

Take Care shook her head and said "Again sorry Swift Heart, I wish there was, but if you walk on this it could cause permanent damage."

Swift Heart laid her head back and said "Oh man! Well don't you like, wrap it up, or something."

Take Care chuckled and said "I'll put a cast on it and you'll have to get x-rays for a few weeks but if you stay off it you'll be back to running in no time."

Swift Heart sighed and said "Who's gonna take me home then?"

Take Care raised an eyebrow and said "I could call Grumpy."

Swift Heart eyes widened and she said "No, no, no bad idea!"

Take Care raised an eyebrow and said "What do you mean."

Swift Heart sighed and said "Look, just Champ?"

Champ nodded and said "I'll drop her off at her place."

Take Care nodded and said "Okay, let's get a cast on it."

And she began to wrap Swift Heart's ankle in cotton...

* * *

Meanwhile Gentle Heart and Innocent where still working out a few questions when Innocent asked "Will I ever get good at this?"

Gentle Heart looked at her and said "Of course you will."

Innocent sighed and said "Really? I mean I've gotten every question wrong but one!"

Gentle Heart put a hand on her shoulder and said "Don't get angry, angry people make mistakes. Look why don't we take a break."

Innocent nodded and asked "Where's your bathroom?"

Gentle Heart pointed and said "First door on your right."

Innocent got up and walked out while Gentle Heart began to put some things away.

While in the bathroom Innocent splashed some water in her face and sighed before looking into Gentle Heart's mirror and smiling. She then fixed her mane and walked out back to the living room saying "So, what's next?"

Gentle Heart shrugged and said "I think we could use a break for a few minutes."

Innocent nodded and said "What do you have in mind?"

Gentle Heart thought for a moment then said "Have you ever tried sauerkraut before?"

Innocent shook her head and said "Never heard of it."

Gentle Heart smiled and said "Then you have not lived darling." And she motioned for Innocent Heart to follow.

Gentle Heart opened her fridge and pulled out a jar of sauerkraut and said "If you don't like it don't be afraid to tell me okay?"

Innocent Heart nodded and said "Okay, so I take it you like this stuff?"

Gentle Heart blushed a little and said "Me and Bright Heart."

Innocent smiled and said "It's nice that you found someone who cares about you."

Innocent face fell a little and Gentle Heart said "You do too."

Innocent Heart was confused and asked "What?"

Gentle Heart smiled and said "We're Care Bears and Care Bear Cousins we care about everyone."

Innocent sighed and said "I don't know, I mean I know everyone here at least likes me but..."

Gentle Heart raised an eyebrow and said "But you're afraid in a pinch they'll abandon you."

Innocent nodded and leaned on a counter and said "Yeah, I've been there before."

Gentle Heart sighed and poured some sauerkraut into two bowls and handed one to Innocent. "Look Innocent, we don't abandon our own, has anyone told you our beginning?"

Innocent nodded and said "Yeah, you all we're orphaned and Noble Heart and True Heart found you and brought you to the Great Wishing Star where he declared we are to be guardians of love and caring."

Gentle Heart nodded and said "And to care for everyone as if they are our own."

Innocent frowned and said "But I'm not."

Gentle Heart sighed and said "What do you mean?"

Innocent sighed and said "I'm not like the rest of you, I've never helped anyone other than myself."

Gentle Heart put a hand on her shoulder and said "Listen, tell you what. How about you and me go on the next caring mission."

Innocent Heart looked at her and said "What? But I'm not ready."

Gentle Heart chuckled and said "I think you are, come on it'll be fun."

Innocent sighed and said "Alright I guess."

Gentle Heart smiled and said "That's the spirit! Now bet I can beat you in finishing."

And she began to eat faster and Innocent said "I think not!"

And she began to dig in too...

* * *

Bright Heart followed Playful Heart into a different room where some blue prints were laid out and Playful said "Okay, so it's your basic surprise party yeah know, cake, friends, the whole thing but I don't know how to make it special."

Bright Heart nodded and sat down. "You could always put something only she would get."

Playful Heart raised an eyebrow and said "What?"

Bright Heart sighed and said "What's something you both share a love for?"

Playful Heart laughed and said "Jokes of course."

Bright Heart shook his head and said "What else something no one else knows of."

Playful Heart thought for a minute then said "Well, there is the fact she likes..."

Bright Heart raised an eyebrow and asked "What?"

Playful Heart sighed and said "She's crazy...about...umm..."

Bright Heart waited and Playful Heart said "About the beach."

Bright Heart gave him a look and said "What so wrong about that?"

Playful Heart blushed a little and said "I mean Crazy! C.R.A.Z.Y about it."

Bright Heart leaned back and said "Should I be scared?"

Playful Heart laughed and said "No, it's just something only we know of."

Bright Heart snapped his fingers and said "That's it!"

Playful Heart looked at him and said "What?"

Bright Heart smirked and said "Move the party to the beach!"

Playful Heart chuckled and said "Really, I mean that makes it kinda hard for the party to be even more of a surprise."

Bright Heart gave him a look and said "Coming from the king of surprises?"

Playful laughed and said "Fair enough, but what else I mean that would catch her off guard but what seals the deal I want to make this party one she'll never forget!"

Bright Heart nodded and said "What else is special to her?"

Playful Heart thought even harder and said "Well, she does like carnivals but who doesn't?"

Bright Heart chuckled and said "Grumpy."

Playful Heart and Bright Heart suddenly began to laugh and Playful said "There is her love for art."

Bright Heart raised an eyebrow and said "Really? What kind of art?"

Playful Heart thought for a moment the said "Abstract."

Bright Heart nodded and said "Then draw her a painting, it makes it double the value because you made it and she'll always have to look at it if she hangs it up."

Playful Heart shook his head and said "I can't draw, or paint!"

Bright Heart laughed and said "I highly doubt that."

Playful Heart laughed and said "You were never there when we did arts and crafts were you?"

Bright Heart chuckled and said "I suppose, well give it a try its abstract art how hard could it be?"

Playful Heart shook his head and said "Lets get back to planning the party it's self."

Bright Heart nodded and the two began to look at the papers again...

* * *

Grumpy was just finishing up his work when Swift Heart came across his mind he smiled a little and thought about what they were gonna do when he got back home. He finished the last of his paper work and he got up and conjured up his cloud car as he drove home. While he drove back he began to think he was being over protective and that wasn't fair. He landed his car and walked inside yelling "Swift Heart I'm home."

When there was no answer he began to panic a little but kept his cool and said "She's probably just out relax Grumpy."

And he walked into his kitchen to get a soda. After a few minutes he heard the door open and he said "That you Swift Heart?"

Swift Heart was silent for a minute before yelling "Yeah."

Grumpy felt better and walked out of the kitchen saying "I was wondering where you were."

He turned the corner then saw Swift Heart on crutches. He was gonna yell but he realized that wouldn't help anyone so he asked in his calm voice "So...a anything exciting happen today?"

Swift Heart shook her head and said "Haha, I fell that's all."

Grumpy nodded and said "Is it sprained or broken?"

Swift Heart shook her head and said "Sadly broken I'll be alright in a few months."

Grumpy smiled and said "Well that's good. Here I'll carry you."

And he picked her up causing her to squeal "Grumpy this is so cheesy!"

Grumpy looked at her and said "Then call me mozzarella."

She laughed and said "Stop it!"

He laughed too and Swift Heart looked at him and said "Grumpy did you just laugh?"

Grumpy blushed and said "Maybe."

She smiled and said "Do it more often."

And she gave him a kiss causing him to blush harder and he said "So, do you wanna lay in bed or on the couch?"

She thought for a moment then said "The couch please."

Grumpy carried her over to the couch and gently set her down and said "Anything else?"

She smiled and said "Can I make you sit out here with me?"

Grumpy shook his head and said "I was gonna do that anyways I meant do need like a drink or something."

She smiled and said "A glass of water wouldn't hurt."

Grumpy nodded and got up and walked into the kitchen. Once he was gone Swift Heart felt more at ease and she sighed. She then grabbed the blanket they kept on the couch and wrapped herself up in it as Grumpy walked back in with a cup and handed it to her and asked "So can I get exact details about how this happened?"

Swift Heart rolled her eyes and said "Look I went for a jog with Champ I wasn't looking where I was going and I fell in a hole."

Grumpy looked at her and said "Why were you with Champ?"

Swift Heart was in a bit of a predicament, it was one thing to tell Champ Cheer had sent her to see what was on his mind it was totally different thing to tell Grumpy. "I...a..."

Grumpy waited and Swift Heart thought hard for a few minutes and Grumpy felt something weird and said "You know what forget I asked."

Swift Heart nodded and said "Well, I didn't just get this cast on at Take Care's."

Grumpy raised an eyebrow and said "Oh?"

Swift Heart nodded and motioned for him to come closer.

He leaned down and she whispered something and he said "Really!?"

She nodded and Grumpy gave her a kiss...


	7. Breaking and Entering

Harmony had followed Funshine into another room and asked "So what's your idea?"

Funshine smiled and said "So, everyone is a bit on edge right?"

Harmony nodded and said "Yeah I suppose."

Funshine nodded and said "So, why doesn't everyone take a vacation?"

Harmony looked at her and said "What? Funshine it's a great idea and all but we can't exactly do that."

Funshine raised a finger and said "But we could if we figured out how to keep the world happy."

Harmony chuckled and said "Funshine it's impossible."

Funshine looked up as she thought And Harmony sighed and put her head on her hand and waited. After a few silent minutes Funshine said "What if we watched Earth while everyone was on vacation?"

Harmony looked at her and said "Why us?"

Funshine crossed her arms and said "Look, I know you'd want to go on vacation too but if you think about it we could have our own vacation here in Care-a-lot."

Harmony nodded and said "That would work however what about Grumpy and Swift Heart? They just got back from a vacation they wouldn't wanna leave again."

Funshine smiled and said "Aye, but then we have them to help us with Caring missions."

Harmony nodded and said "Alright, but how do we convince everyone to go on vacation or that it's a good idea?"

Funshine thought for a second and said "That's where you come in."

Harmony was shocked and said "Me?"

Funshine nodded and said "Look, let's face it I'm a bad convincer, but you, Harmony you got Tenderheart, Tenderheart! To take you to the dance!"

Harmony shook her head and said "I don't know."

Funshine smiled and said "Come on Harmony please!"

Harmony sighed and said "I guess I could try."

Funshine smiled and punched her arm playfully and said "That's the spirit! Come on!"

Funshine then grabbed her arm and began to drag her. Harmony raised an eyebrow and asked "Where are we going?"

Funshine began to have a hard time dragging her and she said "Well, we can't convince everyone if we stay here."

And Funshine began tugging harder and Harmony said "That's true, alright let's go."

And she began to walk causing Funshine to fall down. Harmony laughed and said "Come on."

And stretched her hand out and helped Funshine up...

* * *

Tenderheart arrived back home and said "I think I'll have a snack before going over to Harmony's." She did say she was gonna be at Playful Heart's and Funshine's so he just assumed she was still there. Walking into his kitchen for a snack he made himself a sandwich he returned to his living room when he heard a knock at the door and opened it to see Brave Heart standing there red in the face. "Brave Heart! What are you doing here?"

Brave Heart rubbed the back of his head and said "Hi yeah Tenderheart, I...um came to apologize."

Tenderheart eyes widened and he said "What!?"

Brave Heart blushed a little more and he said "Can I come inside?"

Tenderheart nodded and said "Yeah, come on in."

Brave Heart nodded and walked inside while Tenderheart closed the door behind him and said "What are you apologizing for?"

Brave Heart sighed and said "Look I lost my cool I just get so caught up in things I lose my patience."

Tenderheart shrugged and said "Look everyone lost their cool alright? Let's just drop it all okay?"

Brave Heart nodded and said "Phew glad that's over with."

Tenderheart nodded and asked "Can I get you something?"

Brave Heart nodded and said "You got milk?"

Tenderheart nodded and walked into his kitchen. Brave Heart sighed and sat down and relaxed a bit. Tenderheart came back out and handed him his drink and sat down too. "So, how are you?"

Brave Heart shrugged and said "Been better, but hey what are you gonna do?"

Tenderheart chuckled and said "Agreed, however could be worse."

Brave Heart raised his glass and said "Here here, but I think our luck is changing Tenderheart."

Tenderheart raised an eyebrow and said "Really?"

Brave Heart nodded and said "Yeah, I think we're about to experience a nice quiet peace time for a little bit."

Tenderheart laughed and said "Only if we don't fight any more."

Brave Heart nodded and said "Hey, we're still friends right?"

Tenderheart nodded and said "Of course ending a friendship because of one fight? That's just silly."

Brave Heart nodded and said "I agree, I wonder what No Heart's up to..."

Tenderheart shrugged and said "I don't know but he's probably cooking something big."

Brave Heart looked at Tenderheart and said "What makes you say that?"

Tenderheart shrugged and said "He's been quiet for a very long time."

Brave Heart put a hand on his chin and said "Should we be on alert?"

Tenderheart shook his head and said "Nah, worst case scenario Shreeky and Beastly attack and we can handle them no problem."

That caused the two of them to start laughing...

* * *

Little did Brave Heart and Tenderheart know but No Heart had been watching them from his castle. "Errr, nobody talks about my niece and Beastly like that except me!"

He raised fists in anger and thunder sounded and there was a bright flash. "Now how do I get those Care Bears..." He began looking at some of his potions when he heard the dreaded sound of Shreeky shrieking. Suddenly Beastly came running in screaming "Help! No Heart!"

No Heart turned visually annoyed and said "Huh?"

Beastly then hid behind his boss and Shreeky walked in with her mirror in one hand and an ice cream cone on her head and said "Uncle No Heart Beastly make me drop my ice cream!"

No Heart sighed and said "I don't have time for this!"

Shreeky wiped some ice cream off her face and said "But...but uncle No Heart?"

No Heart shook his head and said "Listen you two, I want to get back at this miserable Care Bears so I have a job for you."

Beastly stop cowering and walked next to Sheerky and asked "What's the job?"

No Heart sighed and said "I need you to distract these bears while I work on my next spell."

Shreeky smiled and said "Oooh what's the spell uncle?"

No Heart turned around and threw some things into the cauldron and said "One Shreeky that will ensure we can rid the world those bears and feelings for good."

Shreeky laughed and asked "So what do you need us to do Uncle No Heart?"

No Heart chuckled and said "I need you two to go and cause trouble in Care-a-lot. But keep them away from my castle!"

Beastly and Shreeky nodded and Beastly said "Don't worry No Heart we'll do a good job...I mean a bbbad job because bad is good to us an.."

Shreeky sighed and grabbed beastly and dragged Beastly out saying "Don't worry Uncle No Heart we'll distract those Care bears."

And she walked out of the room. Once they were gone No Heart turned to his cauldron and looked at the image while saying "Soon I will defeat those Care Bears."

And He then broke the image...

* * *

True Heart had been gone for a little while and Noble began to worry but she walked back in with the cub and she said "Sorry, he needed a changing."

Proud Heart and Loyal Heart stood up and Proud Heart said "Is that? A...a..."

True Heart nodded and said "Yes it's a cub, Wish bear found him yesterday and we're gonna be watching him for a few days until she can get everything set."

Proud Heart started to lose it she said "Awwww, he's so cute!"

The cub looked at her in confusion and Proud Heart coughed and said "He's a pretty adorable."

True Heart laughed and said "Wanna hold him?"

Proud Heart nodded and True Heart handed her the cub and Proud Heart happily took him and she said "So, Wish just found him? Abandoned?"

True Heart nodded sadly and said "No note, no nothing except for a blanket."

Loyal Heart felt bad for the little guy it didn't feel right to him to just...give up your own kid. He sighed and said "Is Wish gonna take care of him?"

Noble Heart nodded and said "Yes, she and Bedtime said they wanted to adopt him when we asked them."

Loyal smiled and said "That's good."

Proud Heart wasn't even listening she was entranced by the little cub. She smiled and tickled his stomach causing him to laugh. True Heart smiled and said "Can I get you guys something?"

Proud Heart nodded and said "Can I get a glass of water?"

True Heart nodded and walked into the kitchen while Proud Heart, Noble Heart, and Loyal Heart sat back down. Loyal looked at the cub and smiled and the cub mouth opened a little in astonishment. Looking back at Noble Heart Loyal Heart said "I take it things are going well?"

Noble Heart looked at him confused and said "What?"

Loyal Heart motioned towards the cub and Noble said "Ooh well, he's not a burden if that's what you mean."

Loyal nodded and said "Well, he can't be that hard I mean you raised all of us right?"

Noble Heart nodded and said "Ha, please when we raised you guys we were what humans would call teenagers."

Loyal rolled his eyes and said "Well, it's not like you forget that stuff right?"

Noble Heart made a face and said "Fair enough. Not too excited about doing it all over again plus extra stuff."

Loyal shrugged and said "At least now you have other Care Bears and Care Bear Cousins to help."

Noble Heart nodded and said "I guess."

True Heart walked back in and handed Proud Heart her drink and picked up the cub who yawned and tried to go to sleep in True Heart's arms. "Guess you're still tired huh? Alright I'm gonna put him down for a nap I'll be back."

Proud Heart nodded and said "Well, we'd better get going."

Noble Heart nodded and said "Thanks for the visit."

Both Loyal and Proud Heart waved as they left...

* * *

Shreeky and Beastly finally arrived at Care-A-Lot and Beastly said "Shreeky how are we gonna distract the Care Bears?"

Shreeky looked at Beastly said "I don't know fur ball!"

Beastly groaned and said "Maybe you can check your magic mirror?"

Shreeky shook her head and said "That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard! I have a better idea."

Beastly looked at her and said "What is it?"

Shreeky smiled and said "I know I'll check my magic mirror."

Beastly looked at her funny then said "Why didn't I think of that?"

Shreeky pulled out her mirror and said "Magic mirror make me happy show me how to distract the Care Bears and make uncle No Heart happy!"

The mirror shifted its focus and showed True Heart putting the little cub in his crib with a pacifier. Shreeky was confused and said "I've never seen that Care Bear before must be a new addition."

She laughed and said "I got an idea."

Beastly looked at her and said "What is it?"

Shreeky laughed and said "We'll go and take the cub that should kept the Care bears busy for a while."

Beastly looked at her and said "But Shreeky how are we gonna get the cub from their home?"

Shreeky looked at him and said "We?"

Beastly shook his head and said "No not we, no never we, me! How is me gonna get the cub from their home."

Shreeky shrieked a little and said "I don't care how you get it just do it Beastly!"

Beastly jumped because of her yell and their helicopter, thing, began to go down. The machine landed with a BANG! And Beastly stumbled out with his eyes rolling saying "Don't worry I have the situation all under control."

Shreeky shrieked and screamed "BEASTLYYYYYY!"

Beastly moaned and said "But Shreeky we're already here."

Shreeky shook her head and said "Now Beastly go get that Care Bear!"

Beastly looked at the house and said "But how Shreeky?"

Shreeky moaned and said "Climb through that window."

Beastly looked at the Heart shaped window and said "But Shreeky I can't fit through there!"

Shreeky looked at Beastly and said "Then find another way fur ball."

Beastly began walking around the house but couldn't find a way in so he said "Oh I'm gonna regret this."

And he started to climb through the window and to even Shreeky's surprise he fit. Once inside Beastly walked over to the crib and looked at the cub and he said "Yuck I hate babies."

He then grabbed the cub and made his way back to the window when the cub began to wake up. Beastly arrived at the window and slipped out saying "Shreeky I got him. I got him!"

Shreeky rolled her eyes and said "Big Deal, fur ball. Come on we gotta get back to No Heart's castle."

Beastly began to follow but then he said "But Shreeky No Heart said to lead them away From No Heart's castle."

Shreeky stopped and realized that Beastly was right and she said "Well, then were should we go fur ball."

Beastly shrugged and said "I don't know!"

Shreeky thought for a second and said "I know, we'll go to that abandoned Carnival."

Beastly was confused and asked "What abandoned Carnival Shreeky?"

Shreeky groaned and aid "The one we passed on our way here fur ball!"

Beastly laughed and said "Oh, the let's go."

Shreeky took the cub from Beastly's hand and said "Eick I hate these cutsie Care Bears." and Beastly began to fly them away...


	8. The Hall of Mirrors

Gentle Heart and Innocent Heart didn't go back to work yet. Instead they were chatting in the living room

Innocent asked "Hey Gentle?"

Gentle Heart looked at Innocent and said "Yeah?"

Innocent sighed and said "Does this happen often?"

Gentle Heart raised an eyebrow and said "What do mean?"

Innocent stood up and said "A new addition the way I joined the family?"

Gentle Heart stood up and said "Well, it's never happened before, but why do you ask?"

Innocent rubbed the back of her head and said "I just feel like everyone is strange to me."

Gentle Heart nodded and said "I know what you mean. Look Innocent Heart it just seems that way, trust me everyone is happy to welcome you into the family."

Innocent sighed and said "It doesn't feel it."

Gentle Heart put a hand on her shoulder and said "Hey, we've been over this. We treat everyone like their family, never forget that. In my eyes your my friend, and that mean I care for you like your family."

Innocent Heart smiled and said "Thanks again Gentle Heart."

Gentle Heart smiled and said "So, you wanna give those questions another go?"

Innocent nodded and said "Sure why not?"

And the two sat down and got back to work...

* * *

True Heart was with Noble Heart in their living room and asked "So, what's our plan?"

Noble heart looked at her and said "Huh?"

She smiled and said "For today, what's the plan?"

Noble Heart shrugged and said "I don't know what do you wanna do?"

True Heart smiled and said "I would like to talk to Wish bear and Bedtime make sure they're... parental material."

Noble Heart nodded and said "That's okay with me."

True Heart rested her head on his shoulder and said "Wanna go now?"

Noble Heart nodded and said "Why not?"

True Heart nodded and said "I'll go get him."

And she stood up and walked into their room where the cub was supposed to be sleeping. True Heart opened the door quietly and closed it even quieter than that. She walked over to the crib and gasped and looked in horror when the cub wasn't there. "NOBLE HEART!"

She yelled causing Noble Heart to get up and run into the room asking "What?"

True Heart pointed to the crib and said "Look!"

Noble heart then noticed the cub was gone and he said "Relax True Heart."

True Heart looked at him and said "Relax? RELAX!? I don't think so. We gotta go find him!"

Noble Heart nodded and said "Stay here I'll go look okay?"

She nodded and he ran out of the house to the Hall of Hearts where the Star-o-scope was. He looked through it and after a few minutes he spotted Beastly and Shreeky flying. He had to focus a little but he swore he saw Shreeky holding the little red cub. "Of course they could only kidnap a helpless child."

He looked again and noticed they were at some sort of creepy carnival. Putting the Star-o-scope down Noble ran back to his house and was out of breath when he arrived.

True Heart ran up to him and said "You find him?" She asked rather nervously.

Noble Heart nodded and heaved out "Yes...they...took...him to some...carnival."

True Heart relaxed and said "Thank goodness let's go get some of the Care Bears and Cousins and..."

Noble Heart stopped her and said "No, we can't."

True Heart became angry and said "What do you mean!"

Noble Heart sighed and said "Look, they don't know about the cub yet and let's face it this would be a terrible way to introduce him."

True Heart sighed too and said "Well, then we'll go!"

Noble Heart shook his head and said "No again. I'll go you stay here."

True Heart raised an eyebrow and said "What! I'm not just gonna stay here!"

Noble raised a hand and said "True Heart listen to me I couldn't forgive myself if something happened to you, both of you."

He said putting a hand on her stomach. She sighed and said "Fine, but you can't go alone!"

Noble Heart smiled and said "I won't."

And he gave her a kiss on the cheek and ran out the door...

* * *

Funshine and Harmony were trying to decide who to talk with first. "How about Good Luck?" Harmony suggested.

Funshine shrugged and said "I think he'd be a great start, however I was thinking..."

Harmony looked at her and said "What?"

Funshine sighed and said "I know it was my idea to go tell people but why don't we just wait till the next Care Bear Conference?"

Harmony nodded and said "Fine with me. I actually better get home."

Funshine nodded and said "Yeah, me too Playful should be back by now."

Harmony waved and said "See yeah later Funshine."

Funshine waved back and said "Bye Harmony." and both walked off.

As Harmony was walking she wondered if Tenderheart was done working. Maybe she could give him a call. As she opened her door she sighed and closed it when she felt two hands over her eyes and someone saying "Surprise!"

She gasped and said "Tenderheart!" She turned and gave him a kiss.

Tenderheart smiled and said "Hey Harmony. Sorry for kinda breaking in."

Harmony chuckled and said "I could care less. I'm just happy to see you."

He smiled and said "Well, I figured you'd like to go to a park on Earth with me?"

Harmony raised an eyebrow and said "Like a picnic?"

Tenderheart smiled and said "I was gonna surprise you but yes a picnic."

Harmony nodded and said "Of course I will."

Tenderheart smiled and stretched an elbow out and Harmony grabbed onto it and they walked out the door...

* * *

Grumpy and Swift Heart were in their living room watching something boring when Grumpy asked "What were you doing with Champ?"

Swift Heart looked at him and said "Huh?"

Grumpy looked at her and said "Champ, what were you doing with him?"

Swift Heart gave Grumpy a look and said "Doing a friend a favor. Why?"

Grumpy shrugged and said "Just curious."

Swift Heart looked at him and said "I doubt that. Just tell me Grumpy."

Grumpy looked at her and said "I told you I was just curious, goodness."

Swift Heart raised an eyebrow and said "Excuse me?"

Grumpy looked at her and said "What?"

Swift heart shook her head and said "Unbelievable, your're jealous."

Grumpy stood up and said "What? I'm not Jealous!"

Swift Heart shook her head again and said "If you're not then why are you so interested in why I was hanging out with Champ."

Grumpy shook his head and said "Because I was curious!"

Swift Heart rolled her eyes and said "Yeah, hey were you going today, hey why were you with him. Either your're jealous! Or your being over protective again."

Grumpy raised his voice a little and said "Again? When have I ever been over protective before?"

Swift Heart pretended to think and said "How about when Take Care texted me!"

Grumpy clenched and un-clenched his fits and said "I got scared okay, I'm sorry. But I'm nervous because every time I turn around you get hurt and that hurts me."

Swift Heart's mouth fell open in astonishment, but she managed to look at him and say "What?" In a shocked voice.

Grumpy sighed and said "When I see you in pain I feel that pain too, like when you got traumatized. I wouldn't let anyone near you because that's my way of handling pain; to protect the things I love, and when the thing I love gets hurt I don't handle it very well. Swift Heart I love you with all my heart and when you aren't in my view I feel like I'm gonna die from loneliness."

Swift Heart was shocked. Grumpy never got like this. He usually bottled things up. Grumpy took a deep breath and continued "Swift Heart, before we were married and dating, for a week, I couldn't stop thinking about you. It was painful for me to even consider life without you."

Swift felt a tear go down her cheek and she said "Grumpy...I."

Grumpy kept going though "So, yes I will get worried when you leave, and yes I will question who you are with because I can't watch you get hurt any more."

Swift Heart smiled and said "That's so sweet, I'd kiss you but I can't stand up."

Grumpy laughed and wiped an angry tear away and got beside her and they shared a kiss before Swift Heart said "I'm sorry."

Grumpy smiled and said "Me too."

* * *

Noble Heart was gonna have to get help from the only other person who saw the cub. So that only left him with Loyal, Wish, and Bedtime but he knew that telling Wish and Bedtime could end badly so he was left with Loyal. He arrived at his house out of breath and knocked on the door and said "Loyal!"

Loyal heart opened the door and said "Shhh Proud Heart's taking a nap. What do you need?"

Noble Heart sighed and said "Loyal, Shreeky and Beastly kidnapped the cub I need your help to get him back."

Loyal took a moment to process this and said "Lets go!"

Noble heart conjured up a cloud car and hopped in the driver seat and Loyal jumped in the passenger side." And they took off.

As they flew over the abandoned Carnival Loyal asked "When did this get here?"

Noble Heart shrugged and said "I don't know guess we haven't been watching Earth as well as we thought."

Loyal was suspicious but they landed the cloud car and began walking around and Loyal said "Something about this place gives me the creeps."

Noble Heart nodded and said "I hear that."

As they walked around Loyal asked Noble "Do you know where they would take him?"

Noble Heart shrugged and said "As far as I know they could be anywhere."

Loyal nodded and said "So, what exactly is the plan here?"

Noble Heart shrugged and said "Find Shreeky and Beastly and get the cub back."

Loyal looked at him and said "Just like that?"

Noble Heart nodded and said "I guess, I didn't exactly have a ton of time to think it over."

Loyal nodded and said "I've heard worse plans."

Noble Heart chuckled and said "Yeah, now if I were Shreeky and Beastly where would I hide?"

Loyal looked at round and asked "The hall of mirrors?"

Noble shrugged and the two walked over...

* * *

Shreeky and Beastly were indeed in the Hall of mirrors but in the way back desperately trying to figure out where to hide. "Shreeky couldn't we just go to Ferris wheel?"

Shreeky looked at Beastly and said "That's the silliest idea I've ever heard glad I thought of it."

Beastly groaned and said "Let's go."

And the two began to walk out when they saw Loyal and Noble Heart's reflections and Shreeky said "Ah! Care Bears!"

Beastly looked and said "But Shreeky those are Care Bear Cousins."

Shreeky looked at him and said "I don't care!"

The two began to back up and Shreeky said "Their blocking the exit, but I can fix that."

She then pointed her magic mirror and it shot some light that bounced off one mirror then another causing it to go behind Loyal and Noble Heart before hitting a third mirror and hitting Loyal in the behind causing him to jump up and yell. Shreeky and Beastly muffled their laughter as Loyal rubbed his bottom saying "I'm not to sure their in here now Noble Heart."

Noble Heart chuckled and said "Relax Loyal let's just search the rest of the Hall of mirrors then we can leave."

Loyal nodded and said "Lead on."

Noble Heart shook his head and kept walking. "Curses!"

Shreeky said "It didn't work!"

Beastly looked at Shreeky and asked "Can you make shadows to lead them away?"

Shreeky look at him and said "That the dumbest thing I've ever heard fur ball."

Beastly face fell and Shreeky said "I've got a better idea! I'll summon some shadows to lead them away."

Beastly looked and her and said "But...I...a"

Shreeky ignored him and said "Magic mirror we're in trouble bring me some shadows on the double!"

The mirror zapped and two sinister shadows appeared and Shreeky said "Lure those two Care Bears put of the Hall of mirrors!"

Beastly looked at Shreeky and said "You mean Care Bear Cousins!"

Shreeky look at him and yelled "I DON'T CARE WHAT THEY ARE!"

Surprisingly Loyal and Noble Heart didn't hear her and the two shadow flew out and right past them causing Noble to yell "Hey! Loyal come on!"

And the two began out run after the two shadows. Shreeky came around from the corner laughing and Beastly did too. "Beastly get that Care Bear Cousin cub and least go."

Beastly looked at her and said "But Shreeky he's a Care Bear cub not a Care Bear Cousin."

Shreeky gave him a look and said "I DON'T CARE!"

So loud few mirrors cracked. Beastly's ears began to ring and he went back to where they were hiding and grabbed the cub and the two left the Hall of mirrors...

* * *

Noble Heart and Loyal were chasing the shadows when Loyal asked "Why are we chasing them?"

Noble Heart began to breath heavy and said "They should lead us right to Shreeky and Beastly."

Loyal jumped over a trash can and asked "How do you know?"

Noble dodged a cart and said "Because those shadows look different from No heart's shadows."

Loyal took a closer look Noble was right these shadows did have horns but there eyes were a shade redder and more angry looking. "Yeah, but what so significant about that?"

Noble Heart sighed and said "They could lead us right to Shreeky and Beastly!"

Loyal nodded when suddenly the two shadows stopped as did Loyal and Noble Heart. When suddenly they disappeared right in front of them and Noble said "Darn! It was a trick!"

Loyal shrugged and said "You couldn't have know come on."

And the two turned around and began to run the other way. After they had arrived back at the hall of mirrors Noble Heart said "Okay we should go in slowly so as not to get a nasty surprise."

Loyal nodded and said "Lead on." Noble then began to go in.

They were very careful as they went through and Noble said "If they were here their gone now."

Loyal nodded and said "Maybe your right the shadow could have just brought us them."

Noble Heart shook his head and said "I don't think so."

Loyal looked at Noble Heart and said "What makes you so sure?"

Noble picked up a heart shaped pacifier and said "They were here and the shadow were to lead us away."


	9. Ferris Wheel

In Care-a-lot, Innocent had left Gentle Heart's feeling rather good. Gentle Heart had offered her some books to study so she would have a better chance to get questions right and Innocent had dived right in. She was reading one while carrying most of the others in one hand. As she was reading she wasn't looking where she was going and she suddenly bumped right into someone. She fell down dropping all her books with a "Oof."

She hit her head lightly on the ground before getting up saying "I'm so sorry."

She turned to see Secret Bear and she said "Um Secret Bear right?"

Secret bear nodded and began to help her pick up her books. She shook her head and said "I'm so sorry guess I should watch where I'm going."

Secret seemed to laugh and he handed her some books and she said "Thanks, is it hard to not talk?"

Secret bear shook his head.

Innocent Heart nodded and said "I'm Innocent Heart, in case I haven't met you yet."

She stretched her hand out and Secret shook it.

Innocent raised an eyebrow and asked "Sorry, to kinda ask the same question but do you ever use sign language at all."

Secret Bear nodded and signed "Yes, but no one else knows how to do it."

Innocent chuckled and signed back "I learned a little while ago so I'm a bit rusty."

Secret chuckled and signed "I can talk and hear but I don't tend to speak because I run the risk of blurring out secrets."

Innocent nodded and signed "I see, however you can do sign language and not do the same?"

Secret Bear nodded and signed "Because it's easier to control my hands than my mouth."

Innocent laughed and signed "Good point, sorry again about bumping into you."

Secret shrugged and signed "Its fine, at least you were only reading."

Innocent nodded and signed "Yeah, say by any chance do you know Brave Heart is?"

Secret shook his head and signed "Maybe check his house, if he's not there then he might be at Tenderheart's."

Innocent titled her head and signed "Why Tenderheart's?"

Secret signed "Meeting, they're both the secondary leaders after Noble and True Heart they kinda take command."

Innocent nodded and signed "Well, thanks I gotta head home."

Secret signed back "See ya."

And the two went their separate ways...

* * *

True Heart was at home freaking out. "What if Wish bear stops by!?" She said out loud but she tried to calm down and said "Relax, it's okay." Suddenly her phone buzzed and she answered it saying "Hello?"

It was Proud Heart to True Heart's relief and Proud Heart asked "Have you seen Loyal?"

True Heart said "No, why is he missing again?"

Proud Heart laughed and said "Yeah, I was wondering if you'd seen him I'm offering a five dollar reward."

Both began laughing and True Heart said "Sadly I haven't seen him but Noble need someone for something so I assume it was Loyal."

Proud Heart sighed and said "I really wish he'd learn to leave notes."

True Heart chuckled and said "Here here."

Proud Heart then said "Thanks, well I'd better let you go you probably got your hands full."

True Heart didn't know what to say so she said "Kinda, bye Proud Heart."

Proud was confused but said "Bye True Heart." And they both hung up.

True Heart sighed and said "Oh Noble Heart hurry up."

She then walked into her kitchen for a quick snack. As she began making a sandwich she suddenly thought of something and walked into the living room and grabbed a piece of paper and read it over before returning to the kitchen and finishing her sandwich. She sat down at their table and read the paper over and ate her sandwich. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and True Heart jumped. She felt both fear and joy. Afraid it was Wish bear, joyful it might be Noble Heart. She got up and answered the door to see Grams bear and two smiling cubs that said "True Heart!"

And the two gave her a hug and True Heart said "Woah, Woah what's this Grams?"

Grams bear chuckled and said "I thought I stop over for a visit is now a bad time?"

True Heart shook her head and said "No, now's fine."

She hugged the two cubs back and they let her go. "Something wrong Grams?"

Grams shook her head and said "Oh dear me no I just wanted to see how you were."

True Heart nodded and said "Im fine, I can make some tea if you'd like and we can talk."

Grams smiled and said "That be lovely."

Hugs looked at Grams and asked "What's tea Grams bear?"

Tugs too was curious and looked at Grams who said "Oh it's an drink me and True Heart like but if you two want to try some I'm sure True Heart wouldn't mind. Would you True Heart?"

True Heart shook her head and said "Not at all." And Tugs and Hugs cheered.

True Heart went into the kitchen and began to make some tea and Grams bear gave Hugs and Tugs some coloring books and crayons to play with. True Heart walked back out and said "Can I get you anything?"

Grams shook her head but Hugs and Tugs asked "Can we have cookies?"

Everyone knew Grams bear baked but True Heart did too they just weren't as good as Grams but not terrible. "Sure, that okay Grams?"

Grams nodded and sat down on the couch and watched her two little darlings color. True Heart had made some cookies a few days ago put they were frozen solid and she put them in the microwave for a few minutes so they would thaw and heat up. She walked out into the living room and gave Hugs and Tugs their own plate with a few cookies on they said "Thank you!"

And began to eat and color True Heart sat down and said "So how are things for you?"

Grams sighed and said "There fine, however I do have to go to Earth soon for a few weeks."

True Heart wasn't surprised Grams did this every now and then. If anything she was more secretive than Secret bear himself. True Heart smiled and said "Can I be told why this time?" Grams gave her a look and said "You know, I can't tell you."

True Heart sighed and asked "Why is that?"

Grams sighed and said "Listen True Heart I'll tell you at some point but now is not that point."

True Heart nodded and said "I suppose your right."

Suddenly the kettle went off and True Heart said "I'll get it."

And she got up to get it...

* * *

Playful Heart and Bright Heart had finished up despite Playful Heart's constant urge to change the subject. As he walked inside his home he yelled out "Funshine you home?"

Funshine peeked her head out from their kitchen and said "Over here Playful Heart."

Playful Heart nodded and began to walk toward the kitchen as he said "Sorry I'm late I-"

Suddenly a pie nailed him in the face and Funshine laughed saying "That's for not being here when I got home."

Playful laughed and licked some cream away and said "I deserved that. Where did you go?"

Funshine smiled and said "Just out, how about you?"

Playful smirked and said "I stop by my old house."

Funshine raised an eyebrow and asked "Why's that?"

Playful Heart blushed a little and said "I can't say."

Funshine raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms and said "What are you up to Playful?"

Playful laughed and said "Nothing, haha."

Funshine shook her head and said "Alright but if I get pies in the face anytime soon you'd better know how to run and climb fast."

Playful laughed sarcastically and said "Heheh, okay."

Funshine laughed and gave him a kiss and said "Huh lemon thought I used banana."

Playful rolled his eyes and asked "What are you doing in here?"

Funshine shrugged and said "Nothing, I just kinda made that pie and that was all."

Playful Heart nodded and said "Well, how about you and me go and have lunch?"

Funshine was suspicious again and said "I swear your planning something."

Playful put his hands up and said "No, honest."

Funshine crossed her arms again and said "That's just it your never honest."

Playful raised an eyebrow and said "What, is that such bad thing?"

Funshine sighed and said "Only with you it's not." Playful smiled and said "Alright I suppose that's true."

Funshine shook her head and said "So, where are you taking me?"

Playful Heart smiled and said "How about we go to Coda?"

Funshine looked at him and said "Never heard of it."

Playful Heart laughed and said "You'll love it trust me."

And he stretched out his hand and said "May I?"

Funshine looked at him funny but took his hand anyways...

* * *

Shreeky and Beastly finally made it to the Ferris wheel and Shreeky said "Beastly get this thing working."

Beastly nodded and began to go over to the controls saying "Right away Shreeky!"

He looked at the controls and yelled "Contact!"

And pressed one of the buttons which surprisingly got the shell moving. Shreeky laughed and got into one of the carts with the cub and said "Come on Beastly."

Beastly nodded and jumped to get into the cart but was hanging over the side Shreeky sighed and helped him in and said "Haha, we made it."

Beastly looked t her and said "But Shreeky how are we gonna stop the wheel?"

Shreeky looked at him and sighed "Like this."

And she leaned out and shot her magic mirror causing the controls to explode and the wheel stop with their cart and the top.

Shreeky laughed and sat back down, however as soon as she sat down the cub woke up and began to cry. "Ah! Beastly!"

Shreeky yelled Beastly looked at her and said "What?"

She looked at the cub and said "Make him stop crying."

The cub began to cry louder and Beastly picked him up awkwardly and said "But Shreeky I don't know how."

The cub began waving his arms and crying louder. Shreeky covered her ears and said "ahhh, do something Beastly!"

Beastly thought for a minute then began to sing a terrible nursery rhythm "Hush...a...little care bear...don't cry any more..."

Shreeky shrieked and said "I'd rather hear him cry!"

Which, ironically, happened because Beastly's song made him cry louder. Shreeky groaned and said "This is why I hate babies."

She took the cub and awkwardly began rocking him saying "Ther...there."

She gagged and said "I hate you."

However the cub did stop crying and Shreeky sighed and said "Beastly where are those other Care Bears?"

Beastly raised a finger but Shreeky gave him a lookand he mumbled "I'll take a look."

And he peeked out of their cart and said "I don't see them Shreeky."

Shreeky rolled her eyes and said "I hope uncle No Heart thinks we're doing this right."

Beastly shrugged and said "I agree, but what now Shreeky?"

Shreeky sighed and said "I don't know fur ball."

Suddenly the cub began to cry again...

* * *

Noble Heart and Loyal had been looking around for bit when suddenly Loyal said "Wait listen."

Noble stopped and listened and said "I don't hear anything."

Loyal shushed him and listens and he could faintly hear crying. Noble Heart heard it too and said "I'd know that cry anywhere. Come on."

And the two began running toward the noise. As they got closer they couldn't figure out where it was coming from as they looked around Loyal pointed up and said "There."

Noble Heart looked and saw him pointing to the highest cart on the Ferris wheel. Noble Heart stood beside Loyal and said "How are we gonna get up there?" Noble looked over at the controls and added "The controls are shot."

Loyal thought for a moment then said "I'll sneak up there you stay here."

And Loyal conjured up and cloud and hopped on it and it began float to the top as he neared the top the cloud stopped and allowed him to peek in to see Shreeky and Beastly desperately trying to silence the cub and Loyal jumped in the cart saying "Hold it right there Shreeky."

Shreeky and Beastly jumped to their feet and Shreeky said "Ah a care bear!"

Beastly then said "You mean Care Bea-"

Shreeky suddenly gave him a look making him go silent. "Hand over the cub Shreeky."

Shreeky laughed and said "Haha nice try, but this cub is our bargaining tool."

Loyal crossed his arms and said "Shreeky, this isn't something I'd advise."

Beastly chuckled and said "Why would we listen to you? Your a good guy and we're bad guys, er guy and girl."

Shreeky rolled her eyes and rolled her eyes and said "Besides I think uncle No Heart would like to keep this Care Bear."

Loyal sighed and said "I'm gonna count down from five if you don't hand him to me by then I'm gonna get angry."

Shreeky laughed and Loyal began to count. "Five...four...three..."

Beastly began to get nervous and said "A Shreeky?"

She squished him and said "Quiet fur ball."

Loyal then reached one "One...Zero, Care Bear stare!"

And he shot a stare at them causing Shreeky to lose her footing and she tossed the cub to Beastly who caught him and the cart started shaking causing him and the cub to go to the side and nearly fall. Loyal took a step toward Beastly and said "Give me the cub Beastly."

Suddenly the cub began reaching for Loyal but Beastly said "Never!"

and then pulled the cub away. By doing that the cub couldn't see Loyal anymore and began to cry loudly causing Beastly to cover both his ears.

After a second Loyal then dashed to the other side but he was too late and the cub went over the side...


	10. No heart's Scheme

Noble Heart had been listening to the best of his ability while he tried to fix the controls when he looked up he saw Beastly holding the cub over the edge and he stopped trying to fix the control and watched as the cub cried and Beastly dropped him Noble Heart gasped and shot a small rainbow flying carpet up and caught the cub that stopped crying and was confused for a second. But as the rainbow carpet flew him around he began to cheer and it flew down toward Noble who jumped and grabbed the cub saying "Got ya."

The cub got a sad look at the flying ride being over, but looked at Noble and smiled and gave him a hug causing Noble to blush and say "Well, at least your safe." he looked up at Loyal and stuck a thumbs up.

Loyal sighed in relief and said "Well, I'd love to stay and chat but I gotta go."

Shreeky and Beastly were confused then Loyal conjured another cloud and hopped on and it went down with him waving goodbye to them. "BEASTLY! STOP THEM."

She yelled right in Beastly's ear and he quickly covered them and said "How Shreeky?"

She grunted and began shooting her magic mirror at Loyal who in turn stared her causing her to go inside the cart again. Loyal touched the ground and said "Come on, we'd better get back to Care-a-lot."

Noble nodded and he conjured up a cloud car and hopped in with Loyal. Noble handed Loyal the cub who was making O's with his mouth. Noble Heart chuckled and hit the gas and the two took off...

* * *

Shreeky shrieked as loud as she could and said "Beastly! How are we gonna get down from here!?"

Beastly shrugged and said "I don't know Shreeky maybe use your magic mirror to make the wheel turn and we can get off at the bottom."

Shreeky shook her head and said "Nah, I got a better idea."

Beastly moaned and said "I bet I know what it is."

She gave him a look and said "Quiet fur ball." And she shot her magic mirror which caused the wheel to turn.

She laughed and waited as it reached the bottom. They both stepped out and Beastly asked "What now Shreeky?"

She thought for a second and said "We still gotta cause trouble for those Care Bears..."

Beastly thought for a second and said "Maybe we should go back to No Heart's castle and think of something."

Shreeky sighed and said "Alright."

Beastly was surprised usually she'd steal credit for the idea but he just shrugged and got back on the bike, helicopter, and began to petal furiously, to get it "warmed up". Shreeky got into the tub and said "Let's go fur ball."

As they went up into the air Beastly asked "Shreeky, can't you use your magic mirror to figure something out?"

She shot him a look and said "It broke you idiot!"

Beastly flinched but kept driving he did say a word while they began to ride home...

* * *

Loyal sighed and said "Man, that was a close one for a second huh little guy?"

Loyal said to the giggling cub as it played with some toy keys Loyal had made. Noble Heart laughed and said "Yeah but we handled it."

Loyal sighed and said "It's my fault he fell I should have been more careful!"

Noble gave him a look and said "Don't beat yourself up Loyal it was a little mistake."

Loyal shook his head and said "I don't know Noble Heart what if you hadn't been there?"

Noble shook his head and said "Don't think like that. I mean look how happy he is."

The cub smiled and looked up at Loyal. Loyal smiled back and said "I guess. Hey Noble I gotta go to the bathroom think we can make a quick stop?"

Noble Heart nodded and said "Yeah."

And he pulled the cloud car down at a gas station Loyal handed him the cub and hopped out saying "Be back in a gif."

And then ran into the men's room. Noble looked at the cub who was staring at the nearby wood with wonder. "What is it little guy?"

Noble looked too and the cub pointed and said some baby talk and Noble chuckled. "You wanna go play?"

The cub nodded and Noble said "Alright. But only for a few minutes." And he opened the car door and let the cub run around in the nearby woods with Noble keeping a watchful eye.

As the cub ran around he found a caterpillar climbing up a tree and touched it causing him to laugh. Noble Heart smiled when he turned around to see if Loyal was out yet, he wasn't, and he looked back Just to see the cub run deeper into the woods causing him to go after him. As he turned the tree he spotted the cub throwing some mud. Noble sighed and picked him up causing the cub to get a sad look. Noble shook his head and said "Now look at you, covered in mud."

The cub kept trying to break free to keep playing but Noble wouldn't let him go. He began to pout and Noble Heart laughed and said "Look, I know you wanna play in the mud but it's too messy."

The cub shook its head in anger and Noble rolled his eyes and set him down in front of him. The cub immediately tried going back to the mud put but Noble blocked his way and the cub walked over to a tree and studied it for a minute before running over to another one. Noble looked back to the station to see Loyal walking out of the restroom and Noble picked up the cub and began walking back to the cloud car. Loyal smiled and asked "What happened to him?"

Noble Heart sighed and said "I was letting him play in the woods over there and he found a mud puddle, or pit."

Loyal chuckled and said "I guess I'm driving then."

Noble nodded and sat down in the passenger's seat and Loyal sat in the driver's and the two took off again...

* * *

True Heart had only given Hugs and Tugs a small glass of tea because she wasn't sure they'd like it. But to her surprise they asked for more so she got them bigger glasses and handed it to them and sat down across from Grams and asked "So, how have these two been behaving?"

Grams laughed and said "Adventurous as usual, never miss a chance to go on an adventure."

True Heart sighed and put a hand on her stomach and Grams asked "About a month now right?"

True Heart nodded and said "One month and a week."

Grams lifted her tea glass and said "You should be happy True Heart its your very own this time."

True Heart chuckled and said "Oh the others will be mine too. No matter what."

Grams smiled and said "That's so sweet. Let me tell you something True Heart."

True Heart looked at her and said "Yeah?"

Grams smiled and said "I go to Earth for a few weeks at a time to cheer up the elderly of Earth."

True Heart was shocked and said "What?"

Grams smiled and said "I know, but you all are so concerned with the younger humans that when the Great Wishing Star said you were to take care of Earth I went back to him and asked that I take care of the elderly by myself so you didn't have to worry about it."

True Heart raised and eyebrow and said "But why?"

Grams sighed and looked at Hugs and Tugs and looked back at True Heart with a tear in her eye saying "It gets lonely being older, I have Hugs and Tugs but some others aren't as luxurious as me. Most of their family forgets they even exist."

True Heart watched as the older bear began to cry a little and Grams said "I'm sorry to get so emotional but, the reason I never told you guys was because when I started you both had your hands full with quite a few cubs and Christy and Dark Heart. I figured you needed some sorta break."

True Heart began to get teary as well and said "Grams I never knew."

Grams smiled and pulled out a handkerchief to wipe a few tears saying "I didn't want you to, trust me True Heart it gets lonely being older. But as I've told these two with age comes experience and experience is a luxury I wouldn't give up for eternal youth."

True Heart smiled and said "Why did you tell us when they all grew up?"

Grams sighed and said "Because if I did then you'd worry too much, I can't do that to you."

True Heart felt a few tears escape her eyes and Grams dabbled them with her handkerchief. "Grams bear?"

Hugs asked holding a piece of paper. Grams looked at her and she handed it to her and she took it. It was a rather bad drawing but Hugs was only about two, it showed her, Grams and Tugs all holding hands and smiling. Grams smiled and said "Its wonderful dear."

And Hugs gave Grams one of her more powerful hug. Tugs looked at True Heart and handed her his picture that showed the same thing only with True Heart in it too and True Heart said "It's beautiful."

And Tugs gave her a hug and True Heart felt one last tear leave her eye...

* * *

Wish bear and Bedtime where in a Home Depot looking for some paint as they were looking Bedtime, (In the most wide away state Wish had ever seen) was asking a million question not even Wish bear had answer to. "What's his favorite toy?"

Wish bear shrugged and said "Relax Bedtime you'll get to know him soon but we need to pick out a color for his room first."

Bedtime nodded and said "Sorry, I'm so excited."

Wish bear chuckled and said "How about something red you know to match his fur?"

Bedtime nodded and said "But what type of red?"

Wish bear shrugged and said "How about we get a dark red? That way we also get some yellow to paint some hearts in?"

Bedtime nodded and said "Perfect!"

Wish bear smiled and put the two paint cans into their cart and they walked to the checkout lane catching a few glances here and there but no one said anything. As they got to their lane the cashier at first didn't notice their presence but she noticed them soon enough and said "Oh I'm so sorry, my mind was elsewhere."

Wish bear smiled and said "Its okay we'd like to buy this paint please."

Cashier nodded and scanned some of it and said "No problem, so sorry again I've just been preoccupied lately yeah know school, work, drama."

Bedtime smiled and said "It'll get better."

Suddenly the lady looked at them funny and she said "I swear I know you guys from somewhere."

Wish bear shrugged and said "We're part of the Care Bear family if that helps."

She snapped her fingers and said "I remember my name's Milly your friends helped me awhile ago with some bad luck."

Wish bear smiled and said "I'm Wish bear and this is Beadtime."

Milly smiled and Bedtime waved and said "Why are you so distracted?"

Milly sighed and said "Oh life's just been so boring I mean this isn't boring but I just haven't been doing anything exciting lately."

Wish bear smiled and said "You know what Milly sometimes adventures are just around the corner all you need to know is that life's not as boring as you think."

Milly smiled and said "Thanks Wish bear."

Wish bear smiled and asked "How much?"

Milly waved her hand and said "Its on me."

And handed Wish bear the paint and Wish bear smiled and said "Thanks Milly and remember adventures are just around the corner."

Milly nodded and said "I will."

And she waved as Bedtime and Wish bear walked out waving back...

* * *

Shreeky and Beastly where nearly back at No Heart's castle when Beastly asked Shreeky "Maybe we shouldn't go back to No Heart's castle after all."

Shreeky laughed and said "Why's that fur ball?"

Beastly groaned and said "Its just, I don't think No Heart will appreciate us coming back so early."

Shreeky laughed and said "Oh he won't care."

Beastly shrugged and brought the machine in for a landing. Shreeky yawned and said "I could use a nap however I wanna see uncle No Heart first."

She then walked into the thunder pit room and said "Uncle No Heart we're back!"

No Heart turned and said "Ah Shreeky just in time."

Shreeky walked in and said "Is the potion ready uncle No Heart?"

No Heart nodded and said "Indeed it is Shreeky."

And No Heart lifted up a bag and said "This bag will mark the end of the Care Bear family!"

Beastly walked in and asked "Oooooh, What's it do No Heart?"

No Heart chuckled and said "Why don't you find out?"

And he threw a little pinch of some dust at Beastly and Beastly suddenly began to shrink with him saying "Hey! What is going..."

Suddenly he couldn't talk and the dust cleared and revealed a small Beastly sucking his thumb speaking gibberish. "Ah! What did you do Uncle No Heart?"

No Heart laughed and said "I just took few years away, Shreeky now he's nothing more than a mere two year old."

And he laughed and the baby Beastly crawled across the floor and began chewing on Shreeky's shoe causing her to scream. "Can't you change him back?"

No Heart sighed and said "I can, however do not let anyone know it is reversible for of the Care Bears find out my plan will be ruined."

He grabbed a small vial and poured a drop into Beastly's mouth and then there was a Bright flash and the full grown Beastly sat the sucking his thumb saying "What..."

Shreeky and No Heart laughed and No Heart said "With the Care Bears nothing more than mere babies, no one can stop my uncaring shadows from robbing the world of its love and feelings!"

And he began to laugh loudly as did Shreeky and Beastly...


	11. And Two Become Three

A/N: Sorry for not updating I've been preoccupied lately.

* * *

Loyal Heart and Noble Heart had finally arrived in Care-a-lot and Loyal said "Finally."

Noble nodded down at the cub who'd fallen asleep in his arms and he smiled. Loyal landed the cloud car and hopped out saying "Want me to carry him now?"

Noble shook his head and said "Nah I got him." And he got out of the car.

After he closed his door he said "Wanna come with me?"

Loyal shook his head and said "Sadly I have to go home to Proud Heart before she bites my head off."

Noble Heart chuckled and said "Well, thanks for your help Loyal."

Loyal smiled and said "No problem." And he began to walk his way home.

Noble too began to walk home but the cub woke up in his arms and wanted to be put down. Noble Heart sighed and set him down saying "Okay, I'll let you down but behave."

The cub nodded and began walking beside Noble Heart while looking over his surroundings in awe. Noble Heart laughed a little and watched as a star buddy flew over and whispered in the cubs ear causing him to laugh and reach for it. Noble Heart smiled and thought back to when the others were that small and did the same thing. As they kept walking Noble felt the cub take his hand and Noble felt different. No, not different, more like happy. However they finally arrived at the front door and Noble Heart picked up the cub and opened the door. As soon as he opened the door he saw True Heart at first worried then relieved when she saw the muddy cub. "You got him!"

Noble smiled and said "Yup, he got a little dirty on the way back but I think over all things went smoothly."

True Heart smiled and said "Grams, Hugs, and Tugs are over there in the kitchen right now baking some happy apple pies."

Noble Heart nodded and said "So, I take it we should wash up."

True Heart smiled and said "Wouldn't kill you." Noble rolled his eyes and began to walk up stairs.

Once upstairs Noble Heart walked into their bathroom and started to run a warm bath and said "Make this easy on me buddy okay?"

The cub nodded and Noble Heart gently set him in the warm water and the cub smiled and began splashing around a little. Noble Heart shook his head and grabbed a sponge to clean the mud out of his fur a little when the cub began to make bigger splashes. Noble gave him a look and the cub smiled and kept splashing causing Noble to roll his eyes and think back to when the others did the exact same thing. Then he got conditioner and shampoo and started to clean off the cub. "Guess you can't really help it."

And he started getting behind his ear and said "You want a toy?"

The cub nodded and Noble Heart grabbed a rubber duck and said "How about this one?"

The cub grabbed it and began to play with it. After a few minutes the cub was clean and Noble took him out of the tub and dried him off. After words he brought the cub into their room and put him on the bed while he tried to find some baby clothes for him. After a minute he found something and put the cub in it and said "Perfect."

The cub smiled and Noble Heart carried him down stairs. As soon as he got down stair True Heart walked in saying "That's better."

And she took the cub from Noble Heart and said "Now you can go clean up."

Noble Heart crossed his arms and said sarcastically "I guess."

She rolled her eyes and said "Noble, come on look at you your covered in mud!"

Noble smiled and said "I know, don't worry I'll vacuum the carpet later."

She punched his arm and Noble went back to their bathroom...

* * *

Loyal Heart arrived home and opened the door to see Proud Heart standing there her arms crossed and tapping her foot. Loyal jumped and said "Ah, Proud Heart what's up?"

She raised an eyebrow and said "Where were you?"

Loyal laughed nervously and said "Just helping Noble Heart with a problem. Why do you ask?"

Proud Heart shrugged and said "Oh I don't know maybe the fact I woke up with no note, no call, and no clue where my favorite fiancè went."

Loyal smiled and said "So I'm not your only fiancè?"

She gave him a look and said "Keep that up and I won't have one at all."

Loyal shook his head and said "Sorry, bad timing look Noble and True Heart had a problem and Noble asked for my help it was urgent or else I would have left a note."

Proud Heart sighed and said "I know, I'm sorry I've just been so..." She thought for a second then said "Aggressive lately."

Loyal chuckled and said "Its fine, it's not like you can help it."

Proud Heart sighed again and said "Look, I just I don't know. One minute I'm happy the next I'm angry, then I'm frustrated!"

Loyal smiled and took her hand saying "Probably just your hormones it'll be fine trust me."

She smiled and gave him a kiss. Loyal then said "So, did I miss anything while I was gone."

Proud Heart shook her head and said "Well, other than me slightly freaking out and calling True Heart, no."

Loyal nodded and said "I see, and again I'm sorry but it was very urgent."

Proud Heart sighed and said "I know, I know."

Loyal smiled and said "You know I love you."

Proud Heart laughed and said "You'd better." And she gave him a kiss.

Loyal laughed and asked "Did you make lunch?"

Proud Heart nodded and said "I made some sandwiches."

Loyal made his eyebrows go up and down and said "Ohhh, what's the occasion?"

Proud Heart got a weird smile and said "I was hungry but you can make your own." And she walked away from a Loyal has his mouth fell open in shock and said "Well, aren't we a bit snippy."

She smiled and walked out of the room...

* * *

Grumpy and Swift Heart were watching a movie when Swift Heart asked "What do you think?"

Grumpy looked at her and said "Huh?"

She looked at him and said "About us. What do you think?"

Grumpy sat up and said "Um...Well, I love you with all my heart. I think we are perfect for one another. Why?"

Swift Heart sighed and said "I don't know...Well, to be honest, I love you with all my heart too. And I think we're perfect, but something's been bothering me."

Grumpy raised an eyebrow and said "What's that?"

She sighed and said "Well, you don't seem bothered by how fast we're going."

Grumpy shrugged and said "Should I be?"

She shrugged and said "I don't know I mean. I get that you're not exactly the whole 'Let's take things slow kind' of guy, but I mean we're married, I'm... well you know. And you went right along with all of it."

Grumpy gave her a look and said "But didn't you want those things?"

Swift Heart nodded and said "Yes, I did and I'm not trying to complain or anything."

Grumpy nodded and said "Honey, when you love someone you do anything to make them happy."

Swift Heart nodded and said "That's true."

He smiled and said "Well, everything that makes you happy makes me happy too."

Swift Heart smiled and said "I know, and that's true but..."

Grumpy gave her a look and said "Swift Heart, what's really worrying you."

She sighed and said "Grumpy why does it feel like my life going by so fast."

Grumpy smiled and said "What do you mean?"

She sighed and said "I mean, I feel like I'm not fully embracing my life first I'm single no kids. Now I'm married, moved in, and preggers and I feel like I'm not living my life to its full potential and..."

Grumpy leaned forward and gave her a kiss and said "Listen, life is one of those things you can't decide whether or not it goes slow or fast."

She smiled and said "I know, but why do I feel like it is?"

Grumpy shrugged and said "Maybe you're crazy."

She kicked him with her good foot and said "Not helping." And they both laughed.

Grumpy sighed and said "Look, your used to being on your feet a lot right?"

She nodded and said "Of course."

Grumpy stood up and said "Well, trust me life slows down when you can't run around like a maniac."

She rolled her eyes and Grumpy walked out and Swift Heart asked "Where you going?"

Grumpy laughed and said "Someone's gotta make lunch."

And Swift Heart sighed and began watching the movie again...

* * *

Innocent Heart was at Brave Heart's door and knocked on it. She waited for a minute then the door opened and Brave Heart said "Innocent Heart! What are you doing here?"

Innocent smiled and said "I figured I stop by and say hi."

Brave Heart nodded and said "Come on in." And he moved out of the way so she could go inside.

Once inside Brave Heart closed the door and said "Excuse the mess, I don't usually have guests over."

And he moved some papers around and Innocent said "So, rumor has it that you're the Care Bear Cousins second in command."

Brave Heart looked at her and said "That's no secret. Tenderheart is second in command for the Care Bears."

She nodded and sat down on his couch and Brave Heart said "You want a snack?"

She nodded and said "Sure, what do you have?"

Brave Heart thought for a second and said "I got some peanut butter balls in the fridge."

She nodded and said "Sounds good." And Brave Heart walked out and as soon as he was gone Innocent Heart picked up one of the papers and read it.

After a minute Brave Heart was back and he said "I got you some water too if that's okay."

She smiled and said "Thanks, so um how's life been treating you?"

He sighed and said "Thrown me a few curve balls but I got most of it handled with."

She nodded and said "I see, Brave Heart what's everyone's opinion about me?"

Brave Heart looked at her and said "I believe the general mood is happy. Why?"

Innocent shrugged and said "I feel like I'm sort of invading their territory I mean this is your guy's home and I just but in and say this is my home now too!"

Brave Heart chuckled and said "Don't worry Innocent you fit right in."

She smiled again and said "Really?"

Brave Heart nodded and said "Look tell you what why don't we go around and ask everyone."

Innocent blushed and said "Oh no I couldn't bother them."

Brave Heart smiled and said "Come on, it'll be fine."

She sighed and said "I guess I could give it a shot."

Brave Heart smiled and said "That's the spirit."

And he jumped up and said "Let's go now."

Innocent nodded and said "Okay." And she stood up and the two walked out the door...

* * *

Just before she would go into the kitchen True Heart sighed and looked at the cub and said "Ready to meet Gram, Hugs, and Tugs."

He looked at her confused and she walked into the kitchen and Grams looked at her and said "Oh True Heart your just..."

She stopped when she noticed the red cub and True Heart said "Grams meet this guy."

She made the cub wave and Grams said "Who's he?"

Hugs and Tugs looked and Hugs said "Is that another cub Grams bear?"

Grams looked at True Heart who said "Um...yes Hugs this is another cub."

Hugs smiled and said "Oh goody goody gosh!"

Tugs was confused and said "What's his name?"

True Heart shrugged and said "Well, he doesn't have one yet."

True Heart then set the cub down and he looked at Hugs and Tugs perplexed. Hugs and Tugs walked over and Hugs said "Hi, I'm Hugs!"

Tugs smiled and said "And I'm Tugs!"

The cub waved and Hugs and Tugs looked at True Heart saying "Doesn't he know how to talk?"

True Heart shook her head and said "No."

Grams looked at Hugs and said "Hugs, why don't the three of you go out to play?"

Hugs nodded and said "Come on Tugs!" And the two grabbed the cubs arms and the three left the room...

* * *

As soon as they were out of the room Hugs asked Tugs "What are we gonna play Tugs?"

Tugs thought for a second and said "How about hide and seek?"

Hugs nodded and said "Yeah!"

Then she noticed the look on the cubs face and she said "Do you know how to play hide and seek?"

The cub shook its head and Tugs said "It's easy! All you have to do is hide and one of us tries to find you."

Hugs nodded and said "Come on we'll hide and Tugs will try to find us."

She took his hand and the two ran off and Tugs began counting. Hugs and taken the cub outside and she pointed to a tree and said "Let's hide up there."

The cub nodded and automatically started climbing like it was second nature he reached the top before Hugs who was struggling a little and she said "Wow your a real good climber."

And she reached for a branch but as soon as she grabbed it it snapped and she lost her footing and she yelled "Ah! Help!"

The cub climb down a little and stretched an arm out to her and she grabbed it and he pulled her up. As soon as she got her footing again she said "Thanks." And gave him a hug.

The two then climbed to the top and waited for Tugs who ran out a few seconds later he looked around for a second before walking over to the picnic table. Hugs giggled a little and said "Now we wait."

Tugs thought for a second then looked at the tree and began to look around. After a second he saw them and said "One, two, three on you guys!"

Hugs sighed and said "Now that we've been caught we gotta decide who the new seeker is."

And she climbed out of the tree as did the cub once at the bottom Tugs said "Okay Hugs, this time we'll hide and you have to find us!" And he ran off with the cub as Hugs began to count...


	12. Pies

Grams and True Heart were in the kitchen talking. "True Heart! Why didn't you tell me about him?"

True Heart sighed and said "Grams I'm sorry but we had a problem that had to be dealt with first."

Grams sighed and said "What was it?"

True Heart rubbed the back of her head and said "He kinda got kidnapped."

Grams looked at her and said "What? By who!?"

True Heart sighed and said "Shreeky and Beastly. Look Grams I'm sorry but Noble brought him back!"

Grams rolled her eyes and said "Well, who's taking care of him?"

True Heart smiled and said "Wish bear and Bedtime agreed to adopt him. Since Wish bear found him we thought it was only fair they were asked first."

Grams sighed and said "What about his birth parents?"

True Heart made a face and said "Kinda decided to hold off on that for a few days."

Gram looked at her and said "Why?"

True Heart walked over to the oven to check on the pies and said "Well, we found him only yesterday. Today he disappeared and tomorrow he's probably going to move in with Wish bear and Bedtime."

Grams nodded and said "So, in a way, your a bit short handed?"

True Heart nodded and said "Other than you, Bedtime, and Wish. Only Loyal Heart and Proud Heart know so to say the least we're short handed."

Grams sighed again and said "Alright, I'm sorry dear it's just a big surprise I was not expecting."

True Heart laughed and said "Sorry Grams, the pies are almost ready wanna go get them?"

Grams chuckled and said "Trust me Hugs and Tugs know when happy apple pies are done just by the smell."

True Heart laughed again and said "You've taught them well."

Grams sat down and said "Yeah, those two keep me young."

True Heart laughed and said "I can tell, say Grams by any chance do you know what Hugs and Tugs think of the whole... New cubs thing?"

Grams shrugged and said "Well, they don't necessarily know you and Proud Heart are pregnant, but they have been getting bored more often lately. It's like the kids on Earth they get bored hanging out with one friend so much they hang out with others Hugs and Tugs don't...rather didn't have that option."

True Heart nodded and said "I see, it just bugs me a little."

Grams raised an eyebrow and said "Why's that dear?"

True Heart sighed and said "Well, it's just they've been by themselves, in a way, for a long time."

Grams caught on and said "I see what you mean however True Heart Hugs and Tugs aren't like children on Earth, they wouldn't tease or pick on them in a mean way."

True Heart shrugged and said "I know it's just... heh I don't even know."

Grams smiled at her and said "Its okay True Heart. It's only you being protective."

True Heart smiled and said "I know I know, silly me huh?"

Grams laughed and said "Come on the pies have gotta be done by now."

And she got up and walked over to the oven...

* * *

Shreeky had asked her uncle how his magic dust was gonna help him take away everyone's feelings and he had told her he'd explain it later. Usually she'd press for more information but he had "banished" her from the room so she had to leave. As she and Beastly left the room she said "Beastly!"

Beastly jumped and said "What is it Shreeky?"

She gave him a look and said "I'm going to take a nap so don't bother me!"

Beastly nodded and Shreeky walked away and down toward her room leaving a confused Beastly. As soon as she was in her room she closed the door and sat down in front of her mirror and took her hair band out allowing her hair to fall down and she sighed. She grabbed a brush and brushed her hair a little and thought to herself "I wonder what uncle No Heart's magic dust...or sand or whatever! Is gonna do to help us."

As she finished she set the brush down and stood up and looked out her window to the dark and gloomy clouds and said "Sometimes I wonder if being bad is worth it."

She sighed and kept looking suddenly she heard thunder and jumped and sighed. She pulled out her mirror it hadn't really broken but she was way too exhausted to even use it she looked into it and said "Magic mirror I'm feeling blue show me something I used to do."

The mirror shifted and revealed Shreeky when she used to go to school and had friends. Shreeky smiled and thought back to it all, she had friends, people she used to go to the movies, dancing, the park. As the image continued to play she began to feel more depressed and she said

"Come on Shreeky you know better than to think of your past where you actually cared about someone eck!"

And the image broke and Shreeky stood up and put the mirror on her dresser before she climbed into her bed and closed her eyes...

* * *

Beastly didn't know what to do, No Heart and Shreeky didn't want to be disturbed and he was bored. He went into his room and looked through somethings before saying "Oh what am I gonna do?"

He thought for a second and got an idea. "I know I'll go spy on those Care Bears and bring back important information for No Heart!"

He said laughing before he said "I'm so bad."

He then left his room and went to their little air lift and got on his bike helicopter contraption and took off. After a few exhausting minutes of flying he rearrived at Care-a-lot and landed, or crashed, then got up and dusted himself off before jumping into a cloud Bush when he heard someone talking. "Come on Treat Heart let's go!"

He peeked through and saw Birthday bear dragging Treat Heart who was giggling saying "What's the rush Birthday bear?"

Birthday bear smiled and said "I have a small surprise for you."

She giggled more and said "What is it?"

He smiled at her and said "Well, it wouldn't be a surprise if I told you now would it?"

She laughed and snorted before sawing "I guess it wouldn't."

And the two ran off while Beastly popped out of the Bush and began sneaking around. As he was walking he heard another sound and jumped behind a few trash cans. This time when he peeked he saw Love-a-lot and Share bear walking and talking "Come on Love-a-lot talk to me!"

Love-a-lot sighed and said "I'm fine Share bear really just not feeling so great today."

Share bear appeared to be confused by this not that Beastly cared. "I don't know Share it's just why is everyone so secretive lately?"

Share bear gave her a look and said "What do you mean?"

Love-a-lot sighed and said "Have you talked to Brave Heart or Proud Heart lately?"

Share shook her head "No I have not."

Love-a-lot then said "That's what I mean. Usually we all like talking and hanging out but nobody wants to get together anymore."

Share gave her a look and said "Come on Love-a-lot that's not true!"

Love-a-lot raised an eyebrow and said "Oh really? Is that why when I tried calling Cheer she didn't answer after I called like six times? Or rather how when I asked Bright Heart if he could look at my water heater because it was making noises and he said no?"

Share looked at her and said "When did that happen?"

Love-a-lot sighed and said "Last month. But I will still hold it against him!"

Share rolled her eyes and said "Oh come on everyone been busy. Come on let's see what Lotsa Heart up to."

Love-a-lot grudgingly agreed and crossed her arms as Share dragged her along. Beastly snickered and began rubbing his hands saying "So, the Care Bears aren't talking to each other I wonder what that's about."

And he began walking saying "Oooh I'm so bad."

* * *

Harmony and Tenderheart had decided on Central park and they were setting up when Harmony asked "Say Tenderheart?"

Tenderheart looked at her and said "Yeah?"

She smiled and said "Thanks."

He looked at her and said "For?"

She smiled and said "Taking me out."

He smiled back and said "No problem, I figured you'd liked a day out at the park."

She put her hands on her hips and said "Didn't you have paper work to do today?"

He smiled and said "Maybe, maybe not. Guess we'll never know."

She rolled her eyes and said "I suppose so."

And she brought out a blanket and set it down for the two to sit on. He brought out some sandwiches and handed her one saying "Well, it is a beautiful day huh?"

She nodded and said "I agree."

And she took a bite of her sandwich as she sat down with him and the two looked around a bit. Before long though Tenderheart felt something hit the back of his head and he said "Ow!"

He turned to see a girl running at him saying "Oh sorry about that! my little brother and I where playing catch and well, he's got a better arm than I thought."

Tenderheart looked to see a frisbee on the ground so he picked it up and threw it back to her and she caught it saying "Thanks, sorry again."

Tenderheart smiled and said "Its alright." She nodded and ran off.

Tenderheart sat back down next to Harmony and she said "Are you okay?"

He nodded and rubbed the back or his head saying "Eh, accidents happen."

Harmony smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek saying "I know usually you kiss where it hurts but I don't feel like touching the back of your head."

He gave her a look and she smiled and they both laughed. They both began watching again and eating their sandwiches when Harmony asked "Hey Tenderheart?"

He looked at her "Yeah?"

She smiled and said "I love you."

He smiled back and said "I love you too." And the two shared a kiss...

* * *

Champ had felt pretty bad about what had happened to Swift Heart. He knew he was partially responsible because she had been trying to talk to him and he had just run faster. So he decided to find a way to make it up to her and he went over to Cheer's house he knew he couldn't avoid this forever so he knocked on the door. He heared Cheer saying "Just a second!"

So he waited a little then the door opened and she said "Who...Oh hey Champ!"

He smiled and said "How yeah doing sports fan?"

She smiled and said "I'm great how about you?"

Champ shrugged and said "So so, can I come in."

Cheer nodded and said "Yeah."

And Champ walked inside and Cheer closed her door and he said "Listen Cheer..."

He rubbed the back of his head and he said "Have you talked to Swift Heart yet?"

Cheer shook her head and said "No, why?"

Champ laughed nervously and said "Well, I was going out for my jog and she joined me and we were running and talking and..."

Cheer raised an eyebrow and said "And?"

He made a face and said "She may have broken her ankle..."

Cheers eyes widened and she said "What! How!?"

Champ blushed and said "Well, we were running she wasn't looking and..."

Cheer shook her head and said "I gotta call her."

Champ grabbed her arm and said "Wait! Look I know why she was talking to me."

Cheer blushed now and said "You do huh?"

He nodded and said "Look, Cheeer I know you really want an answer but I'm just not sure right now okay?"

She sighed and said "I know, but...Champ I just..."

He smiled and said "Look sports fan I'm just not sure but I swear you'll have your answer." She smiled and he gave her a kiss...

* * *

The three cubs were still playing when Hugs said "Tugs you smell that?"

He sniffed the air and said "Yeah Hugs! The pies are done!"

They both got excited and began to run leaving the little red cub confused so Hugs ran back and grabbed him and then dragged him along with her. As soon as they returned Tugs yelled "Grams! Grams!"

Grams walked out of the kitchen and said "Yes my little darling?"

Tugs had a smile on his face and said "Are the pies done?"

Grams chuckled and said "They are. Where is Hugs and..."

She didn't know what to say but Tugs answered the question anyways. "They're coming."

Grams nodded and Tugs went into the kitchen while Grams waited for Hugs and the cub to return. She only had to wait a few seconds though because as soon as Tugs left the room Hugs and the red cub walked in. "Ah there you two are!"

Hugs smiled and said "Hi Grams! Are the pies done?"

Grams nodded and Hugs went into the kitchen to eat leaving the cub standing puzzled. Grams smiled and said "You ever had a pie before?"

He shook his head and Grams said "Come on you'll like it." And she stretched out her hand and the cub took it.

As the two entered the kitchen True Heart had already Ut two plates down for them and she said "I already set the plates."

Grams smiled and said "Thanks True Heart."

And she picked up the cub and set him in front of his plate which he looked at in total and utter confusion. Hugs and Tugs had already began to eat their pies...in some what of a civilized way... Grams took a bite of hers and picked up another fork and cut a piece off for the cub and said "Open up."

The cub opened his mouth and Grams put the fork in and saw his eye light up. He suddenly began to eat his pies with both of his hand and Grams began to laugh saying "Slow down dear."

The cub smiled at her with some pie on his face and he began to eat again except at a slower pace. True Heart smiled and was eating her own price of pie and said "So, is it good?"

Hugs and Tugs nodded Grams smiled and said "Thanks for letting us bake True Heart."

True Heart smiled and took another bite...


	13. Hide and Seek

Harmony and Tenderheart we're still at the park when she asked him "Say Tenderheart?"

He looked at her and said "Yeah?"

She sighed and said "When's the next Care Bear Conference?"

He looked at her funny and said "Why do you ask?"

She shrugged and said "I don't know just curious I guess."

He chuckled and said "I don't know I could talk to Noble Heart and True Heart if you wish."

She smiled and said "Just for me?"

He smiled back and said "Of course!"

She shoved him a little and he laughed and wrapped an arm around her saying "Yeah, but I will talk to them okay?"

She nodded and said "Thanks." She sighed and looked up at the clouds for a few minutes.

Tenderheart looked at her and gave her a kiss saying "Harmony I love you."

She smiled and said "I love you too."

They both looked at the sky again, though they both lived on clouds, literally, they still found it fascinating that they form different shapes. Harmony suddenly got an I deal and say "Hey Tenderheart wanna play a game?"

He looked at her and said "Depends on the game."

She smiled at him and said "Let's make a story with the clouds in the sky."

He looked up and said "Sounds fun, but how exactly does that work?"

She pointed at a cloud that semi looked like a car and said "Take that one for example it looks like a car but add on to it by saying where it's going, who's in it, and stuff like that."

Tenderheart nodded and said "Okay, ladies first."

She rolled her eyes and said "Ha ha."

She then began to scan the sky for a cloud she could use. After a little bit she spots one and says "Okay. So that cloud looks like a ship."

Tenderheart smiled and said "Go on."

She then continued "But that ship is very important. That ship is from a family far away place called Justiceland or something. And its job is to bring a very important message to another part of the world."

Tenderheart nodded and said "Interesting."

She looked at him and said "I never said I was good at this game."

He smiled and looked around a little and said "Okay, take that cloud that looked like a shirt. To the n*** eye that is just a normal shirt but if you look a little closer you'll find that it had quite the story."

Harmony rested her head on his shoulder and chuckled as he began to go into detail of the shirt's adventure...

* * *

Wish bear and Bedtime were back at their home unloading the things they had bought. Wish bear seemed a little uneasy to Bedtime so Bedtime grabbed a bag and he asked "You alright?"

Wish nodded and said "Yeah, fine why do you ask?"

He smiled and said "Just curious you seem a bit nervous and it bothers me."

She smiled and said "We really need to spend more time together because this is how I usually act." And she walked into the house.

Bedtime chuckled and followed her inside, once inside they set their bags down and Bedtime grabbed her arm and said "Hey, look I know we should spend more time together but, I'm also just so...tired."

Wish bear chuckled and said "You're always tired."

He smiled and put a hand on her cheek saying "You know I don't want to be."

Wish bear sighed and said "Heh it's alright I can get pretty..."

She put her hands up in an aggressive manner and Bedtime said "Possessive?"

She nodded and said "Yeah, I mean I'm not high maintenance or anything, just enjoy a little company every now and then."

Bedtime smiled and said "Hey, its all right."

She smiled and said "No, it's not I mean I love you. But that's no excuse to make you something you're not."

Bedtime raised an eyebrow and said "What?"

She sighed and said "Your Bedtime bear me trying to keep you awake is wrong and I'm sorry I didn't see that sooner."

And she took his hand and the two shared a kiss...

* * *

Hugs, Tugs, and the cub were outside continuing to play their game of hide and seek. As they got returned to the tree and Tugs said "Okay, we'll hide this time and you find us!"

The cub nodded and faced the tree and counted in his head while Hugs and Tugs ran off. After he finished he looked around and noticed they were gone he thought for a second then got an idea. He then ran off in the same direction they did and looked around a bit before putting a finger on his chin and processing his surroundings then shaping his fingers and jogging over to a small bridge and looking it over then he looked under it and found Hugs hanging onto the bottom and saying "Aw man! You're too good at this game!"

And she dropped down and brushed herself off and followed him as he looked for Tugs. As he looked around he kept thinking as to where Tugs could be and then he got another idea and jogged over to a small sandbox and looked under it to find Tugs who said "Man!"

And crawled out from under it and Hugs giggled and said "Goody goody gosh! You're a master at this game!"

Then she gave him a hug causing him to blush and making Tugs a little jealous saying "Well, I'm just as good a seeker as he is Hugs!"

Hugs crossed her arms and said "Oh yeah?"

Tugs crossed his arms too and said "Yeah! And I'll prove it! You two go hide and I'll try to find you!"

Hugs looked at the other cub who shrugged and the two ran off and left Tugs who said "I'll show them!"

And he began to count. Again after a few seconds he said One, two, three who do I see."

In a bit of a aggressive tone as he looked around he began to walk around a little and searched under a picnic table to no avail. He crawled out from under and said "hmmm."

He looked around quarter bit then could have sworn he spotted Hugs in True Heart's garden. He ran over and began to look for her but as he was looking for Hugs he wasn't watching where he was going and he stepped on a small thorn and grabbed his foot saying "Ow! Ow!"

Before he tripped over a rock and fell into True Heart's pond with a loud splash! Hugs heard the splash and his yells and she jumped out from the Bush she was hiding in and spotted Tugs saying "Tugs!"

And she ran toward him with the red cub climbing down from the tree he was in running toward him too. Tugs spat some water out of his mouth in an arch with a lil-pad on his head. Hugs ran up to him and said "Are you okay Tugs!?"

He got an angry look on his face but just snuffled and said "I'm okay Hugs."

The red cub joined them and offered Tugs a hand which he just looked at and got up himself and Hugs said "Tugs!"

He looked at her and said "What!?"

She put her arms on her hips and said "He was trying help you up and you just turned him down say you're sorry!"

He put his hands on his hips and said "Why should I!?"

She began to yell and said "Because it's the polite thing to do!"

Tugs, overcome with jealousy and anger said "Well, I didn't need his help so I won't apologize!"

Hugs clenched her hand and said "Your just being ig...ign...ignor..."

Tugs raised an eyebrow and said "Ignorant!"

She nodded and said "Yeah!"

Grams walked outside and said "What's all the shouting about my little darlings?"

Hugs pointed at Tugs and said "Tugs wouldn't accept the other cub's help!"

Tugs pointed at the other cub and said "I don't need his help!"

Grams lifted her hands and said "Calm down you two is everyone okay?"

They both nodded grudgingly while the red cub nodded happily. Grams smiled and said "You two know better than to fight, but Tugs did he offer you his help?"

Tugs nodded and said "Yeah Grams."

She looked at him with a smile and said "Then why did you turn it away my little darling?"

Tugs didn't speak for a second then pointed at the cub and said "Because I don't need other people to help me like Hugs!"

Hugs looked at him and said "What! I don't need other people's help!"

Tugs looked at her and said "Do too!"

She looked at him and said "Do not!"

And then went back and forth till Grams said "Stop it you two."

And they both fell silent and Grams said "Look, usually I'd tell you two a story but I'm gonna try something a little different."

She smiled and said "Come with me all of you." And all three of them followed her back inside...

* * *

Grumpy and Swift Heart were still in their living room eating some mac and cheese and talking. "Grumpy, I'm telling you that I feel fine you're always so paranoid."

He smiled and said "One of us has to be."

She gave him a look and he took another bite with a grin his face. She shook her head and said "Yeah I guess you're right."

He stood up and checked the time and sat back down saying "It's almost three."

She rolled her eyes and said "Oh joy!"

He chuckled and said "Well, what do wanna do for the rest of the day."

She gave him a look and said "Why you asking me? You're the one who can still walk and...run."

He gave her a look and said "You make it sound like we aren't gonna be together for a while."

She shook her head and said "What would I do without you."

She smirked and said "Not be eating right now." She threw a pillow at him causing him to laugh.

She sighed and said "I don't know haven't played checkers in a while."

He smiled and said "Checkers it is!" And he got up and left the room.

Grumpy walking into their room and looked around but didn't find their checker game. He crossed his arms and said "Oh why do these things always happen to me?"

And he walked into his workshop and looked around a little bit. After a few minutes he found it and said "Ah ha!"

And he began to walk out when he spotted the box and stopped dead in his tracks and started at it for a moment before picking it up and sighing. He smiled and began to turn the handle and listened as the music played. He then felt a tear slide down his cheek and he brushed it away and hid his box again and walked out of the room back into the living room saying "Got it!"

Swift Heart smiled and said "Fantastic!"

And Grumpy set down on the table and said "Now all I gotta do is move the couch."

With some incoherent mumbling Swift Heart looked at him and said "Can you do it by yourself Grumpy?"

He flexed and said "Of course I can!"

And he walked over and lifted up their other couch and dragged it to the other side of the table across from Swift Heart and said "See, nothing to it." With a grin which caused Swift Heart to roll her eyes and said "Then let's begin."

And the two began to set up their game...

* * *

Proud Heart and Loyal were enjoying their own game of Scrabble. As they continued to play Loyal asked Proud Heart "So, how does it feel?"

She limited her eyebrow and said "What do you mean?"

He smirked and said "You know what I mean."

She sighed and said "It's different, like a whole new you."

He smiled and said "Well, let us hope so."

She gave him a look and said "What's that supposed to mean!?"

He smiled and said "It's a joke sweetie."

She shook her head and said "Well, I'm feeling a bit hungry."

He gave her a look and said "Again?"

She gave him a look and said "Yes, again now go make me a sandwich."

He tilted his head and she said "Please."

He smiled and got up to make her something while he was gone she peeked at his letters then relaxed a bit and put her hand on her stomach. She waited a few minutes before he walked back in and handed her a sandwich which she grabbed and said "Thanks honey."

And he sat down on his side again and they continued. After several more minutes she said "Loyal, I'm sorry."

He looked at her and said "What for?"

She sighed and said "Everything, running off,yelling,...kicking you."

He winches a little then said "Its fine."

She shook her head and said "No it's not I was out of control and I'm sorry I won't do anything...too extreme again."

He laughed and said "Please your too proud not too."

She smiled and said "And your too loyal to let me huh?"

He nodded and said "But that's how we work."

She looked at him and nodded saying "Yeah, I don't think we could function with out it."

He nodded as well and said "I fear what our cub is gonna be like."

She laughed and said "I don't, he's gonna be like both of us."

Loyal looked at Proud Heart and said "He?"

She blushed a little and said "I think it's gonna be a boy."

Loyal smiled and said "What makes you so sure?"

She shrugged and said "I really don't know just a feeling I guess."

He nodded and she gave him a look and said "You want want a girl."

He looked at her and said "What!? No, well...yes...and no. Look I don't care the gender!"

She laughed and said "Loyal it's okay, I don't care if you do or don't but of you insist."

He sighed and said "Okay, maybe I wouldn't mind a girl more than a boy."

She smiled and said "That's okay, if it's a girl, it's a girl. If it's a guy, it's a guy."

Loyal smiled and said "I know and we'll love him or her just the same."

Proud Heart nodded then put down the last of her letters and said "I win."

And leaned across the board and gave him a kiss saying "Loser cleans up."

And she left the room with Loyal shaking his head...


	14. The Dust

Tenderheart had finished his story and the two were staring at the sky when they heard someone walking up to them and they sat up. They looked to see a little boy with a Frisbee and he said "Wanna play?"

Harmony looked at Tenderheart who shrugged and said "Why not?" And the two got up and the boy threw the Frisbee at Tenderheart who caught it and threw it over to Harmony, who threw it back to the boy.

This went on for a few minutes till the boy asked "What are your names?"

Harmony and Tenderheart laughed and said "I'm Harmony Bear and this is Tenderheart."

As she threw the Frisbee to him he caught it and said "What's your name?" As he threw it to him.

The boy caught it and said "Timmy but everyone calls me Tim."

Tenderheart smiled and said "Well met." And caught the Frisbee. "Do you live around here Tim?' He asked as he tossed him the Frisbee.

He shook his head and said "Nah, my family and I are camping and well..."

Harmony raised an eyebrow and said "Well?"

He sighed and said "I was playing catch with my sister but she ran off with some boy."

Tenderheart smiled and said "Don't worry you're only camping here for a few days then you go home to all your friends."

Tim smiled and said "Yeah I guess, it's just... we used to be closer but now we never seem to talk anymore."

Harmony looked at Tenderheart who nodded and said "Why don't we go talk to your sister for you?"

Tim's eyes brightened and he said "Really!"

Tenderheart nodded and said "Yeah, come on Harmony!" And the two ran off looking for Timmy's sister.

As they searched Harmony asked "Do you really think we can get Timmy's sister to spend more time with him again?"

Tenderheart smiled and said "We can do anything."

She smiled and they held hands as they walked through the park when suddenly Tenderheart said "There she is!"

And pointed at Timmy's sister who was at the moment holding hands with a boy while they took in the scenery Harmony asked Tenderheart "Do we still talk to her?"

Tenderheart looked at her and said "Absolutely." And the two began to follow them...

* * *

Beastly had finally made it back to No Heart's castle and was walking to No Heart thunder pit when Shreeky opened her door and Beastly ran into it with a thud! Shreeky yawned and said "Where is that Beastly?"

And she closed her door and Beastly fell down. Shreeky heard him fall and she said "Beastly! Stop lying around!"

Beastly groaned and stood up and said "Right away Shreeky."

And he began to walk but not in a straight line. Shreeky sighed and said "Come on fur ball!"

And she's grabbed him and dragged him toward No Heart's thunder pit room. As soon as she walked in she said "Uncle No Heart!"

No Heart turned and said "Ah Shreeky sleep well?"

She threw Beastly in front of her and said "Terrible."

He laughed and said "Perfect."

He then began to walk toward his thunder pit when Shreeky asked "Uncle how is this dust gonna help us?"

No Heart looked at her and said "Simple Shreeky were you not listening the first time? With the Care Bears unable to stop my shadow the feelings of the world will be ripe for the taking."

Shreeky nodded and said "Yeah obviously, but I mean so what if they're eck! babies?"

No Heart looked at her and said "If their little they can't stand against us Shreeky don't you understand that? Now you and Beastly must go and spread this dust."

Beastly stood up and said "No problem No Heart."

And Shreeky sighed and said "Fine..."

And No Heart grabbed the bag and tossed it to her and she caught it and said "Come on Beastly we got work to do."

Beastly nodded and the two ran out of the room and closed the door. Once they were gone No Heart sighed and went over to his cauldron and said "Show me Care-a-lot."

And the image revealed the happy cloud kingdom. No Heart shook his head and said "Uhh I'll show you Care Bears. Soon..."

And he turn to look at his potions and grabbed one before leaving the room...

* * *

Shreeky and Beastly were about to take off when Beastly asked "Shreeky, what do we do if some of the dust gets on us?"

She gave him a look and said "Who know fur ball just take us to Care-a-lot!" And Beastly began to petal and they were off.

As they traveled Shreeky kept looking into the bag but keeping her head back a bit for the fear of it spilling on her. She sighed and said "Hurry up! I want to surprise Uncle No Heart with how quick we can get there and back."

Beastly groaned and said "I'm hurrying, I'm hurrying!" And he began to pedaled faster.

It took them a few minutes but they finally arrived at Care-a-lot and landed. Shreeky got out first and looked around and said "Okay Beastly we go and find out first target okay?"

Beastly nodded and the two looked around luckily for them Good Luck bear was walking by with a trash can humming a tune when Shreeky moved in front of him and said "Stop right there Care Bear!"

Good Luck dropped the trash can and said "What the?" And Shreeky laughed and threw a little dust on him.

Good Luck coughed a little then suddenly began to shrink Shreeky laughed and said "Come on Beastly!" And the two ran off as a small green bear crawled out from behind the trash can.

Shreeky and Beastly ducked behind a Bush and tried to control their laughter and Shreeky look at Beastly and said "What are you laughing about fur ball."

Beastly gulped and said "Nothing Shreeky."

She smirked and peeked through the cloud and said "Look here comes another one!"

Beastly looked through too and saw Lotsa Heart out on a stroll she handed the bag to Beastly and said "Go get him Beastly!"

Beastly nodded and said "Yes Shreeky."

And he put on a glove and jumped out of the bush and said "Hey Lotsa!"

Lotsa Heart turned and said "Huh."

Beastly chuckled and threw some of the dust at him which he covered his eyes from then he too began to shrink. Shreeky came out of the Bush and said "Nice one fur ball."

And the two began to laugh when Beastly felt something grab his leg and he looked down to see Lotsa Heart holding on to him and he said "Hey let me go!"

And he began shaking his leg and he said "Let go, let go!"

And he began hopping and shaking his leg causing Shreeky to laugh and said "Oh relax fur ball."

And she made Lotsa Heart let go and she said "Come on Beastly!" And the two ran off again...

* * *

Grams brought the three into one of True Heart and Noble Heart's rooms and said "Now you all settle this and I'm gonna go talk to True Heart for a while." And she closed the door leaving the three confused and angry.

Hugs turned her back to Tugs who did the same while the red cub tilted his head and tapped Hugs shoulder she looked at him and said "I'm not talking to Tugs until he apologizes to you."

Tugs turned around to her and said "Well, I'm not gonna apologize to him!"

Hugs annoyed turned and said "Stop being a big baby about this!"

Tugs who had always seen himself as more mature than her said "Me! I'm not gonna apologize to him for offering help that I don't need!"

Hugs gritted her teeth and said "Oh like I need to!"

Tugs nodded and said "Yeah! Usually I'm the one you need to help you or you think is good at games now he is!"

Hugs was taken back a bit and said "Why because I said he's good at Hide and Seek?"

Tugs crossed his arms and said "Yeah!"

The red cub stepped in between them with his hands up and Hugs said "Dont listen to Tugs he doesn't know what he's talking about!"

Tugs yelled "I do too!"

And hugs yelled back "Do not!"

And they began to go back and forth when the red cub put his hands over their mouths and shook his head and then pointed to opposite corners and Tugs said "What now your gonna boss us around!"

The cub crossed his arms and nodded Tugs walked away grumbling and Hugs went to her corner with the cub still standing in the middle his arms crossed. Hugs and Tugs sat in their corners for a few minutes and seemed to cool down Hugs got up and walked over to Tugs and said "I'm sorry Tugs."

Tugs sighed and stood up and said "Me too Hugs."

She smiled and said "Goody goody gosh." And gave him a hug causing him to blush the red cub stood back and smiled and Hugs ran over to him and gave him a hug too.

And the three were ready to walk out when they realized that the door handle was too high. Tugs said "Hugs get on my shoulders!"

Hugs did so but they were still too short then the red cub lifted up Tugs with incredible strength and Hugs opened the handle and then hopped down as did Tugs and the three shook hands with some giggles and walked down stairs where they saw Grams in the living room reading and sipping some tea. She looked up and saw them saying "Well, did you all settle your differences?"

They all nodded and she said "Then you can go play again."

And the three ran outside...

* * *

Noble Heart had finished cleaning up a while ago and had snuck out of the house without True Heart, Grams or any of the other knowing. He went for a Stoll when he bumped into someone and said "Oof!" And fell down.

He rubbed his head and looked to see Shreeky and Beastly and said "What are you two doing here?"

Shreeky stood up and laughed saying "Ending your love and catering days. Throw the dust on him Beastly!"

She waited but it didn't happen she turned to see Beastly on the ground sleeping and she said "Beastly wake up!"

Beastly shot awake and said "Huh?"

But before Shreeky could repeat herself Noble Heart had already run and Shreeky yelled "BEASTLY GO GET HIM!"

Beastly shook his head and said "Right away Shreeky." And he ran after Noble Heart but he was too slow and Noble Heart managed to get away.

As soon as he was sure he was gone he said to himself "I gotta tell the others."

And he ran over to the caring alarm and began to ring it but he was stopped by a sudden zap and he turned to see Shreeky with her magic mirror and she said "Hold it right there Care Bear."

Beastly chuckled and said "Should I dust him Shreeky?"

Shreeky thought on it then said "No I recognize him. He one of the two Care Bears that rescued that red cub we kidnapped."

Noble Heart crossed his arms and said "I am Shreeky."

She smiled and said "Tie him up Beastly!"

Beastly looked at her confused and said "What?"

She smirked and said "If this is who think it is then we can use him to lure the others straight into a trap!"

Beastly chuckled and said "Oh good idea Shreeky...I mean a bad idea...I mean a..."

Shreeky gave him a look and said "Just tie him up."

And she threw him some rope that seemed to come from nowhere and Beastly walked over and tied Noble Heart up and said "I did it Shreeky!"

Noble Heart struggled again his restraints and said "You'll never get away with this Shreeky!"

She chuckled and said "I already have."

And she snapped her fingers and said "Come on Beastly!"

And Beastly began to drag Noble Heart back to their flying machine...

* * *

Innocent Heart and Brave Heart had been walking around and chatting with everyone and were about to continue when she said "Okay Brave Heart you've made your point can we go back to your house."

Brave Heart nodded and the two began to jog back to Brave Heart's house and walked inside before sitting down with a happy sigh. Brave Heart looked at her and asked "Want some water?"

Innocent smiled and said "Sure." And Brave Heart left.

Innocent sat up and picked up the piece of paper she was reading earlier then sighed and put it back down before relaxing again.

Brave Heart walked back in and handed her a glass with ice in it and she said "Thanks, the water is nice of you too."

He smiled and said "Say, I'm Innocent...would you a..."

He stopped for a moment and seemed to sweat again and Innocent said "What?"

He wiped his brow and said "Would you like...to a... go to dinner with...me tonight?"

She smiled and said "Sounds great."

Brave Heart smiled and said "Fantastic, say around seven?"

She nodded and stood up to stretch and said "So tell me, what's it like being second in command?"

Brave Heart raised an eyebrow and said "Its an adventure yeah know it has its ups and downs."

She smiled and suddenly did a hand stand on one hand saying "I'm just curious never really had a job quite like that."

Brave Heart stared at her in utter shock and said "Um a yeah. A..."

She looked at him and said "Oh this? I used to...be in a circus."

He nodded and said "I see, I've never had a job like that."

She stood up and said "You wouldn't like it." And she sat back down.

They both sat in silence for a few moment until she asked "So, where do I have the honor of attending dinner with you?"

Brave Heart blushed and said "I hope here will do."

She made a face and said "Oh then never mind."

Brave Heart suddenly felt really down and looked at the floor and Innocent said "I'm kidding, here is great."

Brave Heart perked right up and said "Well, aren't you so funny?"

She smiled and took a sip of her water and said "I know I am."

Brave Heart rolled his eyes and said "What do you eat?"

She smiled and said "How about lasagna?"

Brave Heart choked a little then said "I can...do that."

She smiled and said "Lasagna my favorite this one time someone made it with this one cheese."

She smiled and said "Greatest thing I've ever tasted."

Brave Heart smiled and said "I'll do my best."

She smiled and said "Thanks Brave Heart."

Brave Heart smiled and said "It's my pleasure Innocent Heart."

Innocent chuckled then began to tell him about another lasagna she'd had...


	15. Discovery

True Heart had joined Grams in the living room and said "Everything work out?" She nodded and said "I tell you that little red guy has got a gift."

True Heart smiled and said "I know, man Noble Heart's been cleaning up for a while now."

Grams shook her head and said "Oh no. He slipped out when we weren't looking."

True Heart looked at Grams and said "Huh?"

Grams chuckled and said "Oh I know it. Hugs and Tugs do it all the time."

True Heart growled a little and said "Oh he's a clever one isn't he?"

Grams smiled and said "Calm down dearie he probably just went for a walk."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and True Heart stood up and opened the door and saw Secret bear pointing at the sky. She tilted her head and said "What is it Secret bear?"

Secret bear pointed at the sky and tugged on her arm and True Heart said "You want me come with you?"

He nodded and Grams said "Then we'll all go."

True Heart nodded and yelled "Hugs, Tugs, a..."

But the three were already right next to her and she said "Oh well, were going with Secret bear okay?"

They nodded and Secret bear began to run and they followed him. After running for a few minutes they encountered a trash can and a small Green Care Bear sucking his thumb. True Heart raised an eyebrow and said "What the?"

And picked him up and he cheered she looked at his stomach and said "Oh my goodness Good Luck what happened?"

Secret bear was pulling on her arm again and they all began to run again. They finally arrived at Brave Heart's house and knocked on the door and Innocent answered and said "Who... oh it's you Secret bear."

Secret bear signed to her "I need you to translate quickly!"

She signed back "Okay."

Secret told her about what had happened to everyone and Innocent told it to the others. True Heart got a look on her face and the she fainted but Grams caught her and the baby Good Luck. Secret Bear signed "We need to tell the others now!"

Innocent nodded and said "Is True Heart okay?"

Grams fanned her and said "She'll be fine just get everyone to the Hall of Hearts quickly!"

They both nodded and Innocent yelled to Brave Heart "Brave Heart we got a problem!"

Brave Heart ran out there faster than even Swift Heart could go. Once he joined the others he said "What the?"

Innocent grabbed his arm and said "No time to explain we need to get to the Hall of Hearts now!"

Secret bear nodded and they all ran including Hugs, Tugs, the red cub and even Good Luck who Innocent Heart had grabbed...

* * *

Once they all reached the Hall of Hearts they contacted everyone they could and soon everyone was making their way to the Hall of Hearts but soon Brave Heart noticed a few problems. "Tenderheart and Harmony aren't here!"

Secret looked around and signed to Innocent who said "Neither are Lotsa Heart, Treat Heart, Birthday bear, Share bear, and Love-a-lot."

Bright Heart stood up and said "What's going on Brave Heart?"

Brave Heart looked at Innocent whos face turned red from everyone looking at her but she managed to tell them all what Secret bear had signed to her. Grumpy, who had managed to get Swift Heart there by some magic miracle, said "Well, this is gonna be adventurous."

Swift Heart punched him lightly and he said "Ow!"

Gentle Heart blushed a little and said "Well, what are we gonna do?"

Brave Heart thought for a moment then said "I don't know, usually Tenderheart thinks of the plans."

Tugs leaned over to Hugs and said "Hugs maybe we can think of something."

She smiled and said "Goody goody gosh." And the two began to rack their brains.

But the red cub thought of something and walked behind Innocent Heart and tugged on her shirt and she turned to him and leaned down he pointed at a piece of paper and crayon and she handed it to him. He began to draw a picture and she waited till he finished and handed it to her and she looked it over and said "Good idea!" And he smiled and blushed a little.

She stood back up and handed the paper to Brave Heart who looked it over a said "Of course!"

Everyone looked at him and he said "Listen everyone, here's what we are gonna do."

He began to go into detail of what the red cub had drawn. Grumpy groaned and said "That'll never work!"

The red cub slouched a little and Hugs whispered to him "That's Grumpy. He never likes anyone's ideas, well besides his own."

Bright Heart thought it over and said "It just might work." That sold it and everyone agreed.

Brave Heart smiled at the red cub who smiled a little and Brave Heart said "Okay, just to be sure let's go over it one more time."

Everyone nodded and Brave Heart said "Okay, so here's the plan. We break up into three teams one lead by Innocent, one by me, the final one led by Bright Heart."

Bright Heart looked up and said "Me!"

Brave Heart nodded and continued "One team goes to rescue Noble Heart the other goes and rounds up all the others who have been turned."

He lifted his fingers up and put "Turned" in air quotes. "And the final one will seek into No Heart's castle."

Grumpy groaned and said "Oh come on we can go into more detail than that!"

Swift Heart looked at him and said "Grumpy!" And Grumpy, to everyone's surprise, didn't complain.

Cheer winked at Swift Heart who smiled back. Brave Heart nodded and said "Grumpy's right we should go into more detail but I'm leaving the up to the group captains to do."

Everyone then shook hands and Brave Heart said "Bright Heart your team will be Cheer bear, and Cozy Heart. And you guys are gonna have to break into No Heart's castle and see if there is a reverse to this spell."

Bright Heart nodded and Brave Heart continued and said "Innocent, Hugs and Tugs, and Swift Heart will round up everyone."

Grumpy stood up and said "What! You can't let the cubs get involved!"

Brave Heart looked at Grumpy and said "I'm sorry Grumpy but we are a bit short handed. Everyone else is with me."

And he stood up and motioned for his group to follow as did Innocent and Bright Heart...

Shreeky and Beastly had decided to go back to the carnival with Noble Heart but they decided to his in the big tent. Noble Heart had been put in a cage and he pulled on the bars and said "Shreeky let me out of here."

Shreeky sighed and said "Fine!"

Noble Heart looked at her and said "Really?"

She chuckled and said "No, why do you good guys always say that like we had guys are gonna be like oh okay as long as you asked nicely."

Noble Heart shrugged and sat down saying "It's just the thing people do. Anyways you're not gonna let me go then the Care Bear family will save me."

Shreeky laughed and said "We already though of that."

She snapped her fingers and Beastly ran beside her and handed her the bag and she said "That's why Beastly here is gonna wait by the door and throw this dust on them when they walk in."

Noble Heart chuckled and said "Ha what's dust gonna do?"

Shreeky smirked and said "Would you like to see?"

Noble Heart nodded and Shreeky took a pinch and sprinkled it on an adult ant that suddenly drank to nothing more than an ant larvae. Noble Heart gasped and sarcastically said "Oh my goodness you're gonna turn them into babies! You monster!"

Shreeky pulled out her mirror and shot his foot which caused him to jump and hit his head. "OW!"

She sighed and said "And I thought you were supposed to be smart seeming as how you one of the Care Bears leaders."

Noble Heart rolled his eyes and said "Face it Shreeky you aren't gonna win."

She zapped him again and he bumped his head with a loud thud and he said "OW!"

She crossed her arms and said "Got anything more to say?"

Noble Heart walked to the edge of his cage and said "Shreeky I can see past your selfish, evil ways and I see a girl who deep down really cares about what she does."

Shreeky suddenly lost her mellow relaxed state and said "You don't know what you're talking about so shhhh."

And she began to walk away and Noble Heart said "What about Freedom high school?"

Shreeky stopped dead in her tracks and Beastly looked and her and said "Shreeky what's he talking about?"

She looked and Beastly and said "Shut it!"

Beastly took a few steps back and Shreeky walked right to the side of the cage Noble Heart was on and said "How do you know about that?"

Noble Heart tilted his head back and said "You forget who I am since you were little Shreeky. Me and True Heart were watching you we knew who your family was but we don't judge people by their family."

Shreeky nodded and said "Then you know what happened."

Noble Heart nodded and said "And we tried to help you. Or do you not remember."

She looked at him and said "I remember you, and your...what wife? Friend? I really don't care. I remember everything but I try to forget."

Noble Heart looked at her and said "Shreeky that wasn't your fault or ours."

Shreeky looked at him and said "No? Then who's is it then?"

Noble Heart looked at Beastly and Shreeky did too and she said "Him? I didn't even know who he was back then!"

Noble Heart sighed and said "Shreeky, Beastly had a cousin whose job it was to make you miserable so you'd run to your uncle."

Shreeky shook her head and said "No, it's not true."

She looked at Beastly and said "Is it?"

Beastly shrugged and Noble Heart said "He doesn't know, but believe me Shreeky it was not your fault."

Shreeky shook her head and said "Beastly!"

Beastly looked at her and said "Yes Shreeky?"

She looked at him and said "Lift up the cage." He nodded and he lifted the cage into the air...

* * *

Tenderheart and Harmony hadn't even noticed their caring keepers go off because they had been too busy chasing Tim's sister through Central Park. Even though they were pretty sure that she wasn't running from them she was making their pursuit pretty hectic. Finally they caught up with her and she said "Oh it's you two listen sorry again about the Frisbee thing."

Tenderheart was struggling to cat h his breath but because Harmony usually sang she could have doubled the length of the run and still talk normally "Listen, your Timmy's sister right?"

She nodded and said "Yeah, Elizabeth how do you know Tim?"

Tenderheart wheezed out "Tim...wanted...us...to...talk...to...you..."

And he almost fell over but Harmony caught him and said "Timmy really wants to spend time with you Elizabeth."

Elizabeth sighed and said "I know, and I feel terrible but it's not fair that I can't enjoy myself."

Harmony gave her a look and said "Sweetheart he's your brother you need to spend some time with him or next thing you know wham! You're moved out and you two are estranged to one another."

Elizabeth sighed and said "Okay, I'll go hang out with him. Thanks, um..."

Harmony smiled and said "I'm Harmony and this is Tenderheart."

Elizabeth smiled and said "Let me guess you're care bears?"

They both nodded and Elizabeth said "Well, nice to meet you both."

And she ran off and Tenderheart waved and looked at Harmony who gave him a kiss and he seemed to get the air back into his lungs. "Well, I don't need to go for my jog today."

She chuckled and held his hand and said "Come on we should probably head back about now."

Tenderheart nodded but stopped and spun Harmony around so she was looking him in the eye and he said "Harmony, I'm glad we went on this little trip."

She smiled and said "Me too." And the two shared another kiss.

Then they both ran back to their picnic sight and began to pack everything up when Tenderheart looked at his Caring beeper and noticed it had gone off and he said "Oh shoot we missed something in Care-a-lot!"

Harmony looked at her own Caring beeper and said "Oh we didn't don't we?"

And she threw the last thing they had and hopped in the car and the two drove off...

* * *

True Heart was coming too and saw Grams setting a tray of tea on the table and she said "Oh what happened?"

Grams smiled and said "You fainted." True Heart made a face and said "Fainted? why?"

Grams smile faded and she said "Noble Heart got kidnapped."

True Heart stood up and said "What! Where is he! We gotta go find him!"

Grams stepped in front of her and said "Calm down, the others are gonna get him on their own he'll be fine okay?"

True Heart sat down and said "I guess, oh man this is bad. Anything else?"

Gram made a face and said "Shreeky and Beastly had some sort of dust that cab reverses everyone to cubs."

True Heart sarcastically said "Oh that's relieving."

Grams smiled and said "Here drink this it'll calm you down."And she handed her a tea cup and sat down next to her with her own cup and said "They'll be fine True Heart okay?"

True Heart nodded and said "Okay, okay."

And True Heart took another sip of her tea and said "You know Grams when I found out I was pregnant I expected thing me to go smoothly fools error huh?"

Grams smiled and said "Nah, I believe everyone expecting mother does." True Heart leaned on Grams shoulder and said "I'm so scared for Noble Heart."

Grams wrapped an arm around her and said "Me too dear, me too." True Heart looked at Grams and said "Where are Hugs and Tugs?"

Grams smiled and said "They went with Brave Heart and Innocent. Don't worry dear they are in safe hands."

With that True Heart nodded and took a sip of her tea...


	16. Rescue Gone Wrong

Brave Heart's group was trying to figure out their plan but they had two problems. One they didn't know where Noble Heart was, two they had no idea what Shreeky and Beastly had planned. "Well it can't be that hard to find him right?" Brave Heart asked hoping they would agree with him.

Grumpy sighed and said "For all we know they took him to No Heart's castle. And we'll never get them out."

Wish Bear rolled her eyes and said "Way to stay optimistic Grumpy."

Grumpy just mumbled something then said "Well, where could they have taken him?"

Loyal Heart thought for a second then said "They may have taken him to an abandoned carnival Noble Heart and I saw."

Everyone looked at him and he asked "What?"

Friend Bear sighed and said "When did you two find a carnival?"

Loyal looked at her and said "Is that really important right now?"

Friend Bear nodded and Brave Heart asked "Okay where is this Carnival?"

Loyal sighed and said "I can show it to you but we should probably work on our plan a little more."

Brave Heart nodded and said "Alright, so if they are at No Heart's castle when Bright Heart's group comes back we can ask. But until then we can just assume they are at this carnival."

Grumpy groaned and said "What if they're not though. We'd be wasting time."

Brave Heart looked at him and said "You got any other idea where they could be?"

Grumpy shook his head and said "No, I just think scouting out this carnival first is a better idea in case this is a trap or they are not there."

Proud Heart scratched her ear and said "I hate to say it but Grumpy's right it's worth it to scout the place out first."

Wish Bear looked at her and said "And whom do you assume we send."

Proud Heart looked at Grumpy with a grin and said "Grumpy's idea, Grumpy's job."

Grumpy looked at her and said "What! Woah wait a minute. By myself? I can't do that!"

Brave Heart sighed and said "Take Loyal with you he needs to show you the place anyways."

Loyal nodded and said "I don't mind."

Grumpy rolled his eyes and said "Okay. Should we go now?"

Brave Heart nodded and Grumpy and Loyal stood up and left the room. Brave Heart sighed and said "Anyone got anything else to say?"

They all shook their heads and Brave Heart said "Then we best get ready."

And they all got up and went to go get their cloud cars and rainbow rollers ready...

Bright Heart's group was trying to figure out how they were gonna get into No Heart's castle. Bright Heart had said it was simple just sneak in and sneak out but Cheer wanted some more details. "Look Bright Heart I'm just not comfortable with just sneaking in. I mean what if we get separated? Or worse?"

Bright Heart shrugged and said "I don't know Cheer. But all we have to do is sneak in and go to No Heart's thunder pit and check his spell book."

Cheer sighed and said "Fine fine."

Cozy Heart smiled and said "Cheer up Cheer Bear; we'll be in and out in no time!"

Cheer smiled and said "I hope so, well? What are we waiting for let's go!" And all three got up and hopped into a cloud car and took off.

As they drove Cheer Bear looked at Cozy Heart and said "I haven't seen you in a while we're have you been?"

Cozy Heart smiled and said "I was just on a little trip that's all."

Cheer smiled and said "Well, that's good."

Cozy Heart smiled back and said "Yeah, how about you Cheer, how are you?"

Cheer's smile faded a little and said "I've been better but also worse."

Cozy tilted her head and said "We ssssshould hang out sssssssome time."

Cheer nodded and said "Here here."

Bright Heart sighed loudly and said "I hate to be a downer girls, but can we focus a little?"

Cheer rolled her eyes and said "On lighten up a little Bright Heart."

Bright Heart looked at her and said "This isn't exactly the moment to relax."

Cozy Heart shrugged and Cheer waved her hand. They all sat in silence for few minutes before they arrived at No Heart's castle. "So, what now?"

Cheer said and Bright Heart looked at her and said "Let's go in the back way."

Cozy Heart just nodded and all three began to go toward the back door when suddenly two of No Heart's shadows flew by and they had to duck into some dark wet clouds. "Yuck! These clouds are soaking wet."

Cheer said while flicking some water off her. "Its water it'll dry."

Bright Heart said while watching to see if there were more shadows.

Cheer still was disgusted but knew they had to keep moving. "Looks all clear."

Bright Heart said and all three got up and continued their way to the back door...

* * *

Innocent's team probably had the easiest yet still a hard job. "I'd say I could just run around and find them but."

Swift Heart motioned toward her ankle and Innocent said "I get it. I could just go around and you guys can just make sure none of them run off again."

Hugs and Tugs said "But we can help too!"

Swift Heart looked at Innocent and shrugged saying "Worth a shot."

Innocent sighed and said "Okay, okay. Why Brave Heart put me of all people in charge of a group I'll never know but Hugs, Tugs if you two feel up to the task."

Hugs and Tugs nodded and said "Of course we are!"

Innocent smiled and said "Okay, then all I want you to do is just bring everyone you find back to the Hall of Hearts okay?"

They both nodded and ran off. Innocent looked at Swift Heart and said "You sure you'll be able to handle all of the ones we bring back by yourself?"

Swift Heart made a face and said "Come on how hard could it be?"

Innocent shrugged and said "Alright, we'll be back."

Swift Heart nodded and Innocent ran off as well. Innocent exited the Hall of Hearts and tried to think of were the others would be when she got an idea and made her way over to one of the houses whichever happened to be Birthday Bears and she walked around trying to find someone. As she walked around she swore she heard someone crying so she ran over to find a little Birthday Bear waving his arms in tears.

She sighed in relief and picked him up and said "Don't worry Birthday Bear everything is gonna be fine. I hope."

And she was about to run back to the Hall of Hearts when she felt a little hand on her leg and she looked down to see a little Treat Heart tugging on her leg. She sighed and picked her up and brought them both back to the Hall of Hearts...

* * *

Grumpy and Loyal Heart were in a cloud car on their way to Earth when Loyal asked "Why do you seem grumpier than usual?"

Grumpy looked at him and said "What do you mean?"

Loyal sighed and said "Normally you just complain but go along with a plan or offer advice on it but never have I, at least seen you, suggest a complete new approach to something."

Grumpy sighed and said "I wasn't trying to do a whole new approach. I just thought we should keep our options open."

Loyal sighed and said "I know, and I get that but you could have been more subtle."

Grumpy chuckled and said "Me? Subtle? Goodness Loyal."

Loyal chuckled and said "Hey, I'm just saying."

Grumpy shook his head and said "I know, I just don't exactly enjoy being away from Swift Heart and it makes me snappy."

Loyal smiled and said "I know the feeling, every time I turn my back Proud Heart seems to run off and it scares me half to death."

Grumpy sighed and said "Some situations we got into huh?"

Loyal chuckled and said "Yeah, and her being pregnant isn't helping."

Grumpy smiled and said "Hey, it's gotta get better right?"

Loyal smiled and said "I suppose so." And they both laughed a little.

After a few minutes they arrived at the carnival and got out of the cloud car. The two began to walk around a little when Grumpy asked "Where did they go last time?"

Loyal Heart laughed and said "Ferris wheel, but I doubt they'd go there again."

Grumpy rolled his eyes and said "I agree. Wanna check out the big tent over there?"

Loyal nodded and the two made their way over. As they got closer Loyal bad feeling and said "Maybe we should look somewhere else."

Grumpy shook his head and said "We have to check here first."

Loyal sighed and said "Alright." And they arrived at the tent doorway and peeked in and saw Noble in his cage tugging at the bars.

Loyal walked in and said "Noble Heart!"

Grumpy suddenly saw Beastly appear in front of Loyal and was about to throw some dust on him but Grumpy started him and launched him back a little.

Loyal suddenly realized what was happening and was about to run out when Shreeky shot her mirror and caused the cover to the tent close and made some sort of magic spell stopped Grumpy from opening it from the outside. "Well, well is this all the Care Bears could send?"

Shreeky said with a grin which caused Loyal to clench his first and say "Let me out of here Shreeky!"

Beastly managed to sit up and said "What happened?"

Shreeky rolled her eyes and said "You messed up fur ball!"

Beastly groaned and said "Oh don't worry Shreeky now we got him cornered!"

Shreeky looked at him and said "We?"

Beastly gulped and said "Not we Shreeky, no never we I mean you! You got him cornered!"

Loyal rolled his eyes and said "What are you gonna do Shreeky?"

Shreeky smiled and snapped her fingers and said "Beastly!"

Beastly nodded and he pulled out another rope and tied Loyal's hand while Shreeky brought down Noble Heart's cage and opened the door before putting Loyal inside...

* * *

Even with all his strength Grumpy couldn't get the cover up. He tried to get in by crawling under the tent itself but Shreeky's spell covered that too. He tried charging the plastic but all he got was a sore arm, so he resorted to his last resort. He took a deep breath and started to stare the cover. At first the spell appeared to break a little but Grumpy alone couldn't do it, it would require more. He sighed and yelled "I'll be back Shreeky!" And he ran back to his cloud car.

As he drove back to Care-a-lot all he could think about was the ear full he was gonna get from Proud Heart but he had to try. He managed to make it back in record time and jumped out and ran inside. As soon as he was inside he was greeted by Brave Heart who walked out and said "Grumpy! What happened?"

Grumpy tried to catch his breath and said "Loyal and I got spotted."

Suddenly Proud Heart walked out and said "Grumpy your back, where's Loyal?"

Grumpy couldn't look her in the eye and said to Brave Heart "Shreeky trapped Loyal in the main tent I couldn't get to him."

Proud Heart's face changed from relaxed to shear anger and she said "What!?"

Grumpy put his hands up and said "Listen Proud Heart we found Noble Heart and if we all go now we can break the spell she has on the tent and go rescue him."

Proud Heart took a deep breath and said "Well? What are we waiting for let's go."

Grumpy nodded and said "Yeah, I'll go tell everyone." And he went inside the building.

After Grumpy had explained everything to everyone they all hopped into their cloud cars and rainbow rollers and followed Grumpy's lead. Once they arrived at the carnival they followed Grumpy again to the big tent and Brave Heart said "Grumpy are you sure that we can't go in?"

Grumpy nodded and said "I'm sure Brave Heart."

Brave Heart walked forward and reached for the cover and Grumpy yelled "No!"

But Brave Heart didn't hear him and he pushed the cover Grumpy confused "What?"

Brave Heart shrugged and walked inside and the others followed. Proud Heart was the last one in when Grumpy stopped her and said "Wait."

Proud Heart was confused and Grumpy thought on it for a second before yelling in "Wait it's a tra..." but he was cut off by Shreeky closing the cover and putting the spell on it again and laughing.

Brave Heart and the others turned and he said "Wha..."

But Shreeky cut him off and said "This is what you call a trap Care Bears."

Brave Heart chuckled and said "Come on Shreeky your outnumbered!"

Shreeky laughed and said "Maybe, but I have one thing you don't."

Brave Heart laughed and said "Whats that?"

Shreeky snapped her fingers and Beastly jumped out with the bag of dust and threw a few handfuls over everyone and they all began to grown down into their cub form. Noble hit one of his bars and said "No!"

Shreeky laughed and said "Yes, Care Bear your little rescue party's plan has been foiled!"

Noble Heart suddenly got an idea and he leaned on the side of his cage and said "You know Shreeky, someones gotta watch all those cubs."

Shreeky crossed her arms and said "So?"

Noble Heart smirked and said "You ever watched one?"

And he counted all the little cubs crawling around and said "how about seven or more cubs before?"

Shreeky suddenly lost her smile and said "N...no but what's your point?"

Noble shrugged and said "I mean I have, but eventually they are gonna get hungry or you know bump their heads."

Shreeky looked at Beastly who shrugged and she said "Oh you're just trying to trick us!"

Suddenly she cringed when she heard the unmistakable cry from none other than Brave Heart who had bumped his head on a seat and that set them all off...


	17. Escape and Capture

A/N Okay let me just day I am terrible sorry about the with I just missed two days of school and fell way behind I promise I'll update faster and when I can.

* * *

Bright Heart's team had made it to the back door and were now inside No Heart's castle. As they made their way around Cheer couldn't help but ask Bright Heart "What exactly are we looking for?"

Bright Heart looked at her and said "Anything that could tell us how to reverse this spell."

Cheer nodded and Cozy Heart asked "Where do you think we would find it?"

Bright Heart shrugged and said "I calculate that he'd most likely keep it in his thunder pit room."

Cheer looked at him and said "What makes you say that?"

Bright Heart rolled his eyes and said "Just trust me."

Cheer shrugged and said "Alright." And the three kept moving.

As they made their way around a corner Bright Heart stopped and raised his hand. He peaked around another corner and said "Okay, No Heart's storm room is up ahead I'll go first to see if the coast is clear."

Cheer looked at him and said "By yourself?"

Bright Heart nodded and said "I'll give you the signal if it's clear if I'm not back in five minutes something's wrong."

Cozy Heart shook her head and said "It'sssss too risssssky!"

Bright Heart smiled and said "It's more risky if we all go." And with that before they could object he bolted around the corner and into the thunder pit room, empty.

This made bright Heart uneasy but he just sighed and gave the signal to Cheer bear and Cozy Heart who joined him in the room.

They began to look around and Cheer said "Let's try to hurry up this place gives me the creeps and I'm getting all dirty."

Bright Heart smiled and shook his head "Well, if we can find out what reverses the spell we can get out of here."

Cozy Heart was looking at No Heart's shells when she said "Hey Bright Heart?"

Bright Heart turned and said "What is it Cozy Heart?"

She tossed him a vile and he caught it saying "Growth formula?"

She shrugged and said "Might be both growth in asssssked and age."

Bright Heart examined the vile some more then said "This just might work but if it doesn't get his shrink formula too."

Cozy nodded and tossed him that vile too and he caught it. Cheer suddenly said "Guys someone's coming!"

Bright Heart and Cozy Heart ran over to the way they came in and hid with Cheer as No Heart walked in with two shadows and said "Ah ha ha with Beastly and Shreeky distracting the Care Bear family with that magical dust I can set in motion my real plan."

No Heart's demons seemed to simulate laughing and he grabbed one of his other viles and said "With this potion I can make everyone in the world be loving and caring."

His shadows got a confused look and he said "With everyone over caring that Caring meter the Care Bears have will over load and break, then I can take away every person's feelings in the world!"

There was a sudden thunder and Cozy Heart and the others flinched. No Heart began moving something's around before he said "With all the Care Bears distracted no one can stop me!"

Bright Heart and the other began to back away when suddenly Cheer tripped over Cozy Heart's foot and they all fell down. No Heart turned and said "What? Huh! Care Bears!"

Bright Heart stood up and said "Run!"

And all three took off No Heart pointed at them and said "After them!"

And his shadows began to chase Bright Heart and the others.

As the three turned a corner Bright Heart tripped and got his foot stuck on something. "Ah! Cheer bear, Cozy Heart!"

Both stopped and ran back to Bright Heart and Cheer said "Can you get it loose?"

Bright Heart tugged on his foot but just shook his head and said "No, here."

And he handed Cheer the files and she said "No, no, no we can get you out."

Bright Heart shook his head and said "There's no time, go."

Cheer was still shaking her head and Cozy Heart had to grab her arm for her to get going. Bright Heart turned his attention back to his foot and said "I calculate if I counter the weight on the other side..."

And with one final jab his foot broke free. He smiled and said "Yes!"

And he got up but as soon as he turned around he bumped into No Heart himself with his two shadow at his side. Bright Heart sighed and said "I take it this is where I surrender?"

No Heart chuckled and said "You're Bright Heart correct?"

Bright Heart nodded and said "Indeed I am."

No Heart thought on it for a second then said "Seize him!"

And the two shadows, somehow, managed to grab Bright Heart's arms and lift him up with him kicking and saying "Let me go!"

Bright Heart chuckled and said "I don't think so."

And he snapped his fingers and all of them began making their way back to the thunder pit room...

* * *

Innocent Heart wasn't having an easy time either after bringing in Birthday bear and Treat Heart. Every time she found one of the others it magically disappeared. She sighed and yelled "You know you guys aren't exactly making this easy!" And she took a deep breath.

Suddenly she felt a slight tug on her pants and she turned to see Lotsa Heart had a smile. Innocent Heart smiled and picked him up and said "Thanks."

And she made her way back to the Hall of Hearts where Swift Heart had all the others under watch. Innocent smiled and set Lotsa Heart down and he joined the others. She sat down and said "It's as if they don't know what happened nor do they care."

Swift Heart shrugged and said "Maybe the spell changed their minds too."

Innocent shrugged and said "I don't know, all I do know is that Love-a-lot, Tenderheart, Harmony, and Share are still missing."

Swift Heart nodded and said "Yeah. But at least we got the others." Innocent Heart smiled and said "I suppose so."

The two sat in silence for a few minutes when Hugs, Tugs, Love-a-lot, and Share walked in and Share said "What's going on?"

Innocent sighed and explained everything again and finish with "Didn't you two get the message?"

Share and Love-a-Lot shook their heads and Share said "We were out of range.

Innocent Heart nodded and said "Alright."

Share smiled and said "So what do we do?"

Innocent shrugged and said "Wait for the others to come back."

Love-a-lot nodded and said "Okay."

And the two sat down and they began to wait till Tugs said "Innocent, Tenderheart is back."

Innocent Heart perked up and said "What?"

Tugs motioned for them to follow and they did and they walked out of the Hall of Hearts to see Tenderheart land his cloud car and said "What? I leave for a few hours and all of Care-a-lot falls apart?"

Innocent shrugged and said "Kinda."

He sighed and said "Okay, bring me up to speed."

And he grabbed his coat which he never wore but felt complied to wear it. As they walked inside Innocent explained everything and Tenderheart sighed and said "So, Brave Heart left to go save Noble Heart, you rounded everyone up, and Bright Heart went to No Heart's castle to get a cure?"

Innocent nodded and Tenderheart said "Then I guess we wait for them to come back."

And he sat down and just shook his head. After a few more minutes they heard the door open and they turned to see Grumpy and Proud Heart. Swift Heart was about toget up and hug Grumpy but remembered her ankle and waited for him to come over.

"Well?" Innocent asked hoping for the best.

Grumpy shook his head and said "It was a trap, Beastly and Shreeky got almost everyone in our group except for us."

Tenderheart sighed and said "Well, you're back now. Have a seat."

Grumpy was confused and asked "We're just gonna wait?"

Tenderheart looked at him and said "Yes, we are gonna wait."

Grumpy shook his head and said "Why?"

Tenderheart sighed and smacked the table they were sitting at and said "Because I don't know who else has been caught so until Bright Heart's team comes back we just have to assume they are still on mission."

Grumpy sighed and said "Sorry, sorry. Just a little frustrated here."

Tenderheart nodded and said "So, what you guys decided to break up into three groups?"

They all nodded and Innocent said "It seemed like a good idea at the time."

Tenderheart smiled and said "It is a good idea but one group was way too big made it easier to get caught but the only way to know that is through experience."

Innocent sighed and said "It's my fault."

Swift Heart shook her head and said "No, Innocent it's not let's just wait for Bright Heart to get back."

Innocent nodded and they began to count the minutes...

* * *

Shreeky and Beastly were having a hard time trying to calm all the cubs who in one way or another crying or seeking attention. Noble Heart chuckled from his cage and Shreeky said "What's so funny?"

Noble Heart smiled and said "The fact that I could handle this no problem but you two rather run around."

Shreeky gritted her teeth and said "What's the catch?"

Noble Heart shrugged and said "No catch, I just think you could use a little help."

Beastly groaned and said "Maybe we should let him Shreeky."

She silenced him and said "Alright Care Bear. I'll let you down but try anything funny and I'll have you back in that cage in no time flat."

Noble Heart nodded and Shreeky zapped the rope holding him up and Noble Heart opened the cage door and Shreeky said "Get to work."

Noble Heart bowed sarcastically and began rounding up the former rescue party and put the in his cage. Soon after a few minutes he had everyone in the cage. And he sighed saying "See? Nothing to it."

Shreeky rolled her eyes and said "Big deal you're all still trapped and as long as that's a fact you'll never get away." And she zapped his feet again and he jumped up.

She laughed and said "Beastly!"

Beastly tripped over his own feet on his way back and said "Yes Shreeky?"

Shreeky smiled and said "Make sure that those other Care Bear don't realize our trap."

Beastly nodded and ran back over to the cover and made sure whatever they had planned was gonna work. Noble Heart shook his head and said "Shreeky come on let us go."

Shreeky looked at him and said "No why should I do that?"

Noble Heart gave her a look and said "Because I know right now you care about what happens next."

Shreeky shook her head and said "I don't care about anything Care Bear. Now..."

She then zapped his feet once more and she said "Get in that cage!"

Noble Heart reluctantly got in the cage with the others and sat down. Shreeky turned back to Beastly and yelled "Beastly! What is taking so long!"

Beastly called back "Something is wrong Shreeky!"

She groaned and shot her magic mirror at the rope and it retied itself and she walked outside. Noble Heart made sure she was gone the looked at the others and said "Don't worry guys." And he pulled out a key and said "I always have a plan."

He then unlocked the cage door and opened it a little. He looked at the cover then shot a state at the rope and it gentle set the cage down and he then motioned for them all to move.

One by one they walked or crawled out and under the tent then Noble Heart left himself...

* * *

Over at No Heart's castle Cheer and Cozy Heart had a little trouble on their way back to the cloud car. But they finally made it back and Cheer quickly go out of there. Once they'd were gone Cheer hit the wheel and said "Darn it!"

Cozy sighed and said "You still got thosssse vilessss?"

Cheer nodded and said "Yeah, let's hope they work."

Cozy Heart nodded and said "Here here." And Cheer kept driving.

Soon they arrived back at Care-a-lot and hopped out and ran to the Hall of Heart talking before they even got in the door. "We go that we think is the solution." She said holding up the vile of growth potion.

Innocent hopped on her feet and said "Fantastic! Where's Bright Heart?"

Cheer sighed and said "He got caught."

Tenderheart rubbed his temples and Harmony grabbed his hand and smiled he nodded. Cheer handed him the potion and he asked "You sure this will work?" She nodded and said "Yeah, Bright Heart thought so."

Tenderheart shrugged and said "Good enough for me."

And he looked at the other who shrugged. He knelt down and dropped on drop into Good Luck's mouth and he flashed then grew back to his adult form and said "Wa?

" He looked around and said "What? Where? Who?"

Proud Heart sighed and said "It worked!"

And she gave Good Luck a hug as he said "What worked?"

Harmony tilted her head and said "You don't remember?"

He shook his head and she said "What's the last thing you remember?"

Good Luck rubbed his face and said "Shreeky and Beastly admonishing me."

Swift Heart nodded and said "Well, hate to sound rude but don't we have others to turn back."

Tenderheart smiled and said "Way ahead of yeah." And she looked to see everyone else they had found back to normal size.

Birthday bear sighed and said "Looks like nobody remembers what happened so bring us up to speed."

Innocent Heart nodded and began to explain what happened again...


	18. No heart's Real Plan

No Heart had Bright Heart tied up in his thunder pit room as he continued to work on his other potion. Bright Heart struggled against the restraints and said "Let me go No Heart!"

No Heart snapped his fingers then pointed and said "Silence!"

As thunder went off in the background and Bright Heart was quiet for a minute. But it didn't last as he asked "What are you even doing?"

No Heart sighed and said "Well, because you're one of the smarter Care Bear Cousins I'll tell you."

And he walked over to his book self and grabbed one and said some magic words. Bright Heart waited impatiently as No Heart threw a few things into his thunder pit then said "My plan is quite simple really. With your family distracted I can make everyone in the world more loving than ever."

Bright Heart raised an eyebrow and said "How exactly does that help you?"

No Heart smirked and said "With everyone too loving, the Caring Meter will over load, and when that happens it will break down, then I can rob the world of its feelings."

Bright Heart gasped and said "You'll never get away with this!"

No Heart smiled and said "I already have." And he blew something into Bright Heart's face and Bright Heart fell asleep.

No Heart sighed in relief and said "Man he's annoying." And said a few more magic words before throwing a few ingredients in the thunder pit again...

Noble Heart and all the others were making their way around the carnival when he got an idea and conjured up a cloud car and said "Okay everyone hop in."

As they all crawled inside Noble Heart kept an eye out for Shreeky and Beastly. He heard Shreeky in the distance screaming "BEASTLY! WHERE ARE THEY!?"

Noble Heart chuckled and helped the last of the inside and hopped in the driver's seat. Then he drove away as fast as he could. After a few minutes of driving he was pretty certain they were safe but as soon as he began to relax he heard the irreplaceable shriek of Shreeky herself he turned his head to see her and Beastly on their flying bike and she aimed her mirror and shot it at him. Noble Heart ducked and said "Hey!"

Shreeky laughed and said "You're not getting away that easily Care Bear."

Noble Heart tried to go faster but somehow Beastly managed to keep up. Noble Heart gritted his teeth and said "Okay hold on guys!"

And he made a sharp U-turn and was heading straight for Beastly and Shreeky who was laughing and taking aim with her magic mirror shouting "I got you now Care Bear!"

And she shot a bolt of lightning at the cloud car but Noble had a trick up his sleeve and pulled out up and dogged the bolt and then made a straight shot down, causing everyone to put their hands up, and he stood up and said "Care Bear stare!"

And he started the flying bike and hit the spinning blade causing it to stop and Shreeky and Beastly looked up and Beastly said "Ut oh."

The flying bike began to fall with Shreeky screaming. Noble Heart sat down and brought the cloud car to its normal travel pattern and looked at the others and said "Well that was fun."

They all nodded and clapped their hands. Noble laughed and made his way back to Care-a-lot...

* * *

Meanwhile Tenderheart and the others were packing up when they saw Noble Heart's cloud car approaching. After Noble Heart landed and hopped out he dusted himself off before True Heart ran up hugged him. He smiled and hugged her back while saying "Hey True Heart."

She sighed and said "Thank goodness you're back."

Noble Heart let her go and said "I'm not alone." And he opened the car door and the others "fell" out.

The others cheered and Cheer bear gave them all the growth potion and they returned to normal size.

After a few seconds Proud Heart gave a dazed Loyal a hug and said "Loyal!" He looked at her funny then seemed to get some sort of sense of the situation and hugged her back.

Brave Heart rubbed his head and asked "What happened?"

Innocent sighed and said "A very long story."

They all looked at her and she began to explain it again, with a reluctant sigh.

After a few minutes they all had gone inside the Hall of Hearts and we're sitting at their respected seats while Innocent Heart finished bringing everyone up to speed. Brave Heart whistled loudly and said "That was something."

Noble nodded and said "Agreed, so where is Bright Heart exactly then?"

Cheer raised her hand and said "Still at No Heart's castle."

Gentle Heart looked down for a second but looked back up and said "What are we gonna do?"

True Heart shrugged and said "I'm not sure Gentle Heart but we'll figure something out."

And she snuck her a smile which made Gentle Heart feel better.

Tenderheart had an idea and said "We could always sneak in the back way again."

Cheer shook her head and said "We already thought of that and he'll be expecting us there."

Cozy Heart nodded in support and said "It'sss jussst too rissssky."

Tenderheart sighed and thought about it for a second before asking "Any ideas?"

Everyone shook their heads except for Brave Heart who said "What if we barge down his front door?"

Tenderheart looked at him and asked "What?"

Brave Heart shrugged and said "Think about it, he's expecting us to sneak in. Why not do the opposite and go knocking on his front door?"

Tenderheart thought about it and said "Well, that could work. But I mean either way we could be walking right into a trap."

Noble Heart nodded and said "Agreed but we gotta do something."

Funshine had an idea and said "What if we used a distraction?"

Tenderheart nodded and said "That could work."

True Heart nodded but asked "But how would we distract him is the bigger question."

Everyone nodded and thought for a few minutes before Treat Heart said "How about we leave some sort of treat on his back door and wait for him to go for it then we run inside?"

Innocent Heart nodded and said "That just might work."

Tenderheart nodded and said "Agreed but in order for it to work it'd have to be something he'd go for."

Grumpy looked at him funny and said "So, what do we get for a sorcerer who hates everything?"

Noble Heart shrugged and said "You got me."

Suddenly Innocent snapped her fingers and said "A Care Bear!"

Everyone looked at her and she began to blush but said "Wait, hear me out. What if one of us was used as bait to lure No Heart away then when he captures them, stay with me, we can sweep in and save both at once."

Grumpy crossed his arms and said "That won't work!"

True Heart shrugged and said "It might actually."

Everyone looked at her and she said "Think about it, I mean what else would No Heart go to the back door for."

Tenderheart sighed and said "I guess you're right."

Innocent shrugged and then asked "Anyone wanna volunteer?"

The room was silent for a momment before two hands went into the air. Everyone turned to see Hugs and Tugs with their hands up saying simultaneously "We'll do it."

Noble Heart looked at True Heart who in turn looked at Tenderheart who tried to think of how to reply "Um...well a...um..."

Tugs crossed his arms and said "Come on Tenderheart we can do it."

Hugs nodded in agreement and said "Yeah!"

Tenderheart looked for some clue as to what everyone was thinking but no one was saying anything. "Well, I a...I guess, they could do it."

They both cheered and said "Thanks Tenderheart!"

True Heart leaned over and whispered "Are you sure Tenderheart?"

He nodded and said "What other choice do we have at least with the cubs we have a greater chance of getting No Heart's attention."

Both the founders nodded and True Heart said "Well, if there is nothing else let's get to it!"

Everyone nodded and made their way out of the Hall of Hearts and into their respected cloud cars and rainbow rollers with Hugs and Tugs riding with Tenderheart.

However Swift heart, the red cub, Proud heart and True heart, Hugs, and Tugs were left in Care-a-lot for more than one reason...

* * *

Beastly and Shreeky made their way back to No heart's castle. As they approach Beastly got a bad feeling and said "S...Shreeky are y...you sure about this?"

Shreeky raised an eyebrow and said "Of course I'm sure now step on it fur ball." And Beastly began to peddle faster and they crashed into No heart's castle wall.

After they both got up Shreeky looked at Beastly and said "Beastly! You block head watch were you're going next time!" And she bonked him on the head before standing up and dusting herself off.

Beastly groaned and said "Sorry Shreeky."

Shreeky rolled her eyes and said "Come on you!"

And she grabbed him by the back of the neck to help him up before running inside. Beastly's eyes were rolling then he said "Oh ever had one of those days?"

Before following Shreeky inside. Once inside Shreeky was just outside of No heart's thunder pit room and was peering in. Beastly walked up to her and asked "What's going on?" Shreeky shushed him and said "Listen."

The two leaned in as No heart was saying a few more magic words then he said out loud "Almost done just a few more magic words and..."

He then threw a pinch of something into the thunder pit then said quite few magic words and there was a bright flash. He laughed as some blue mist arose from the thunder pit.

Shreeky looked at Beastly real quick before walking in saying "Oh what are you working with uncle No heart?"

No heart jumped and dropped something into the thunder pit and there was a loud explosion and the blue mist disappeared and was replaced with a dark green mist. No heart in clear agitation turned around with angry red eyes and said "SHREEKY!"

Shreeky gulped and said "Sorry, uncle No heart."

No heart sighed and said "Well, snow it's gonna take me longer to fix this so please tell me your coming back with news."

Shreeky rubbed the back of her head and said "Well, I'm they kinda of...um...escaped."

No heart shrugged and said "No matter once my spell is complete nothing can stand in my way and with one of the Care Bear's Cousins in my dungeon they'll be focused on him rather than me."

Shreeky tilted her head and said "What exactly are you doing uncle No heart?"

No heart turned with one finger raised and said "Simple Shreeky the only way to beat the Care Bear Family is to get rid of their Caring meter and to do that we need to make everyone in the world loving and caring."

Shreeky looked at him and said "Huh?"

No heart sighed and said "You see Shreeky the Care Bears know that everyone must care about others however there is a limit to what the world can be if it gets too high the Caring meter sounds off an alarm but because of our nasty work that has never happened."

Shreeky nodded and said "I get that but how does making the world loving and caring gonna help us."

No heart put an arm around her shoulder and said "Because Shreeky when the Caring meter is broken the Care Bears won't be able to see what's wrong with the world and we can rob the feelings right out of the world!"

And more thunder sounded. Shreeky laughed and said "What a great idea uncle the Care Bears will never see it coming."

No heart nodded and said "Now go see how our guest is doing?"

Shreeky laughed and said "Right away uncle."

And she grabbed Beastly and dragged him off...

* * *

With everyone in the Hall of Hearts planning the rest of the escape Hugs, the red cub and Tugs all decided playing hide and go seek would be a fun game until they had to leave. Tugs decided he'd try again to be the seeker (he did have an ego to keep intact.) So Hugs and the red cub ran off to hide.

Tugs began to count and Hugs followed the red cub as they slid down a rainbow with smiled on their faces. Once at the bottom Hugs hide in a small patch of clouds while the red cub hid inside of a trash can.

After a few minutes Tugs came sliding down on the rainbow bridge and looked around. He thought for a moment then began to walk around. As he looked around Hugs couldn't help but giggle a little as Tugs walked by. However it backfired a d Tugs turned around and said "One, Two, Three on Hugs."

Hugs moaned and said "Man!" And hopped out of the cloud dusting herself off.

Tugs kept looking around but couldn't find the other cub and grunted saying "I give up!"

The red cub popped its head out of the trash can with the cap still on its head and all three began laughing. As the red cub climbed out Hugs looked at him and asked "So, do you know how to play tag?"

He looked at her questions tilted his head to the side. Tugs smiled and said "It's easy you're it and you have to tag us like this."

And he touched his shoulder lightly with an open hand.

The cub nodded and Hugs and Tugs began to run off while the red cub ran after them...

* * *

_**Until Next Time!**_


End file.
